YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING
by PknaPcosa
Summary: MI AMAD0 BFF! - FANFICS CONTEST! ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta de que la única persona que has amado, y por quien solo creías sentir una gran amistad, se escurre de entre tus manos? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer, para no perderla?


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic: You're my everything**

**Autor/res.: PknaPcosa**

**Número de Palabras.: 22,812 (sin la canción)**

**Link al perfil del contest: www. fanfiction .net /u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest (sin espacios) **

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **

*** Twilight y todos sus personajes son míos… solo en mis sueños, ya que en la vida real pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

*** La canción que aparece en la historia es You're my everyting del grupo Santa Esmeralda**

*** Disculpen si la historia es un poco larga, pero la trama lo requería.**

**

* * *

**

**YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING**

**Bella POV**

Iniciaba un nuevo curso escolar y yo estaba más que feliz de que por fin fuera el último año de instituto.

Me levanté con muchos ánimos y me preparé como siempre para ir al colegio, busqué algo nada formal, un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra con una manzana y debajo de ella la leyenda _"bite me",_ una sudadera negra, que era como dos tallas mas grandes pero que me encantaba porque había pertenecido a mi mejor amigo y me la había regalado después de que se cansara de oírme repitiéndole todos los días cuanto me gustaba, y por último mis converse negros.

Cualquiera que me viera diría "ya estas de _emo_ Bella" o "ya vas con tus ondas _darkis_" pero es que en realidad adoraba vestir de negro y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que pensara cortarme las venas o empezara a adorar a Satanás, simplemente me gustaba el color y punto.

Me miré al espejo y sujeté mi cabello en una cola de caballo para después aplicarme un poco de brillo en los labios. Sonreí satisfecha ante el resultado. De hecho yo no era de las chicas que acostumbraban tomar horas para arreglarse y cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle en su apariencia. A diferencia de la mayoría de mis compañeras del instituto que eran hermosas, altas e incluso tenían un cuerpo de infarto, por lo que obviamente tenían una belleza que exaltar, yo era una chica por demás simple, de estatura mediana y sin nada de curvas, así que ¿para qué me iba a esforzar por arreglar algo que no tenía arreglo?

**- ¡Bella, el desayuno está listo**! – escuché que mi madre gritaba desde el piso de abajo, por lo que tomé mi mochila y bajé rápidamente para dirigirme hasta la cocina

**- Buenos días mamá** – le dije al tiempo que entraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego irme a sentar – ¿**Papá no va a desayunar con nosotras? **– pregunté al no verlo ocupar ya su puesto en la mesa

**- Si, no debe tardar en bajar, seguramente esta frente al espejo practicando su discurso de inicio de clases** – me respondió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

**- Oh, no por favor mamá, no dejes que lo haga esta vez. Me ha dado ese discurso desde que entre al segundo grado y cada año es peor que el anterior** – le dije completamente mortificada, y es que mi padre podría ser una magnifica persona, pero el hecho de que yo hubiera estado a punto de morir en el parto y que en consecuencia fuera hija única lo hacia un poco sobreprotector

**- Vamos Bella, tu sabes que lo hace porque te quiere**

**- ¿Al menos crees que este año pueda dármelo solamente a mí? Es decir, Edward no tiene ninguna necesidad de escucharlo también, después de todo él es solo mi amigo como para que papá le cargue tantas responsabilidades. **

**- ¿Vendrá a buscarte Edward para ir juntos a clase?**

**- Si**

**- Entonces dudo que se salve **– gemí internamente y me dispuse a comenzar con el desayuno, aunque a decir verdad ya había perdido el apetito

A los pocos minutos papá entró a la cocina luciendo su impecable uniforme de policía y su placa de sheriff recién pulida, sabía que esto era algo que hacía cada vez que se ponía en su plan de "es hora de dictar las reglas", como si el solo hecho de ser mi padre no le diera suficiente autoridad.

**- Buenos días pequeña** – me dijo mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa e iniciaba con su desayuno

**- Hola papá** – le respondí y al cabo de unos segundos pregunté – **¿hay algo que quieras decirme? **

**- ¿Vendrá a buscarte Edward para ir al instituto? **

**- S…Si **

**- Entonces prefiero esperar **

Terminamos el desayuno en relativa calma, así que fui a lavarme los dientes y a prepararme para la llegada de mi amigo, con un poco de suerte podría ver cuando el volvo doblara la esquina y entonces salir al porche dispuesta a subir al carro en cuanto lo estacionara y de esta manera ahorrarnos la bochornosa charla; pero claro, la suerte nunca está de mi parte por lo que justo cuando estaba subiendo de vuelta a mi cuarto por el móvil que había dejado al lado de mi cama, escuché el timbre de la puerta.

_Que no sea Edward, que no sea Edward _

**- Buenos días señora Swan** – escuché la voz de mi amigo y yo solo maldije internamente por no haber podido ser más rápida – **¿estará lista Bella?**

**- Claro, no debe tardar en bajar **

Tomé rápidamente mi celular y bajé corriendo las escaleras aun con riesgo de tropezar y caer, si me daba prisa probablemente todavía podríamos escapar

**- Pasa Edward, me gustaría tener un par de palabras con ustedes antes de que se vayan a la escuela **– escuché la voz de mi padre cuando estaba por llegara al último escalón

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no pude ser más rápida? _

**- Claro Jefe Swan **

Resignada caminé hasta la sala y me senté al lado de Edward preparada para nuestra famosa charla de inicio de cursos. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y tomó su pose de jefe de policía listo para iniciar

**- De acuerdo muchachos, se que tienen el tiempo justo antes de entrar a clases, así que tratare de ser breve **

**- ¿Podemos dejarlo para después papá?** – pregunté esperanzada

**- Tranquila Bella, tu padre ha dicho que será breve, además tenemos tiempo de sobra **– dijo el traidor de mi amigo ocultando una sonrisa, ¡claro! Él adoraba las charlas de Charlie, sobre todo porque no era a él a quien humillaban

**- Bueno, como les dije antes tratare de ser breve, se que acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad Edward, y Bella, tu estas por cumplirla en un par de semanas, por lo que estoy consciente de que ambos se están convirtiendo en adultos y el hecho de estar a un paso de la universidad los hace sentir aun mayores. Pero quiero que sepan que aun existen ciertas reglas que se deben de cumplir en esta casa, y si hablo con los dos es porque espero que tú Edward, como amigo de mi hija, me ayudes a que ella no omita ninguna de esas reglas.**

**- Papá por favor **– rogué, pero fui interrumpida, nuevamente, por mi amigo

**- No se preocupe jefe Swan, por favor continúe, soy todo oídos **

**- De acuerdo, las reglas son muy simples: número uno, y esa es mas para ti Edward ya que eres quien se encarga de manejar, nada de traspasar el límite de velocidad, lo último que quiero es que alguno de los dos se vea implicado en un accidente automovilístico **

**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, seré cuidadoso **

**- Bien, número dos, volver a casa directamente después de las clases, en caso de que vayan a ir a algún otro lado, o a juntarse para hacer los deberes en casa de algún otro compañero, por favor llámennos por teléfono ya sea a tus padres o a nosotros, no queremos estar preocupados pensando en que les pudo haber pasado algo. Numero 3, los días de clase hay toque de queda, por lo que Bella debe estar en casa a más tardar a las 10:30, así que por favor espero que la traigas antes de esa hora. Número cuatro, nada de de hacer cosas arriesgadas, ya sabes lo propensa que es mi hija a los accidentes y no queremos romper su propio record de visitas a urgencias **

**- Ya basta papá, no es necesario que Edward escuche esto** – intenté levantarme del sofá pero el judas que tenía como amigo me lo impidió tomando mi brazo

**- No pasa nada Bella, deja a tu padre terminar **– dijo de manera solemne aunque yo sabía que disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como mi madre aguantaba la risa

**- Ya estoy por terminar, estas últimas son mas para ti pequeña **

**- Entonces ¿Por qué no me las das luego a solas?** – pregunté

**- Porque en cierta parte implican también a Edward. Sé que al ser su último año tendrán demasiadas fiestas en puerta, así que quiero que quede claro que si planeas asistir a alguna fiesta debes avisar por lo menos con dos semanas de anticipación y siempre y cuando Edward te acompañe. **

**- Papá ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Edward no es mi niñera, ni mucho menos tiene ninguna obligación para conmigo **

**- ¿Te molesta Edward?** – le preguntó mi padre ignorándome por completo

**- En lo absoluto jefe, usted sabe que para mí es un placer cuidar de Bella **

**- Genial, ahora soy una bebita a la que cuidar** – refunfuñé

**- No lo hago por molestarte Bells, es solo que yo sé como son los jóvenes y me ha tocado ir a parar suficientes fiestas de ese tipo para saber lo que ocurre en ellas, muchas veces no son más que un pretexto para abusar del alcohol, las drogas y el sexo; lo que me recuerda la última de las reglas: Nada de sexo hasta después de que cumplas 30 **

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios me sentí completamente indignada y sentí mi rostro arder, por lo que supuse que estaba roja a morir, aunque en ese momento ignoraba si era por vergüenza o por coraje.

**- ¡Suficiente!** – dije poniéndome de pie abruptamente **– Edward vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases **– y sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, tomé mi mochila y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, ante la mirada divertida de mi madre que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Salí de mi casa echando chispas, y me detuve en la puerta del copiloto a esperar a Edward, quien en este momento se despedía de mis padres.

Cuando llegó a mi lado tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, lo que me hizo querer golpearlo

**- No quiero oír ningún comentario** – le dije mientras me abría la puerta para que entrara al carro

**- No pensaba hacerlo **– me respondió en cuanto subió – **no tienes por qué estar tan mortificada Bells** – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – **ya debes estar preparada para las platicas de Charlie, cada año son más interesantes **

**- Si claro, para ti que no eres quien termina humillado después de ella. ¿Puedes creer que terminara mencionando el sexo estando tu presente? ¡Dios! No se siquiera como puedo mirarte a los ojos** – concluí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos

**- Escúchame bien brujita** – dijo orillando el carro para tomar mis manos entre las suyas y descubrir mi rostro – **jamás debes de sentirte avergonzada conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, y conozco perfectamente a Charlie, se que te quiere y aunque a veces es sobre protector, es solo la forma en la que él te demuestra cuanto te ama. Además entre nosotros no hay secretos, así que tranquilízate y no te amargues en el primer día de clases… ¿de acuerdo? **

**- De acuerdo** – le contesté perdiéndome en su mirada ya que me había obligado a verle a los ojos

**- Esa es mi chica** – dijo y entonces me dio un beso en la frente haciendo que miles de corrientes inundaran mi cuerpo

Edward arrancó nuevamente el auto y siguió su camino a la escuela, mientras que yo me quedaba perdida en sus palabras, era verdad que teníamos mucho tiempo de ser los mejores amigos, para ser exactos desde que los Cullen se mudaron aquí cuando yo tenía apenas 6 años.

Mi madre y Esme se habían conocido en el hospital un día que a mí me habían llevado a urgencias porque había intentado subir a un árbol después de ver la película de Tarzán y en ese momento pensé, si Jane pudo ¿por qué yo no? pero claro eso era una caricatura, sin contar con que yo no tenía ni una gota de coordinación, por lo que mi primer y único intento de trepar me costó un brazo enyesado que duró un mes. Recuerdo que Esme había venido a visitar a su marido, que casualmente fue el médico que me atendió, y ella se acercó a apoyar a mi madre que estaba muy nerviosa porque yo no dejaba de llorar y Charlie no había podido acompañarla en esa ocasión.

A partir de ese día ellas se hicieron grandes amigas y se visitaban continuamente, lo que propicio mi amistad con Edward, ya que solíamos jugar juntos en cada una de esas visitas. Al ser ambos hijos únicos, encontramos en el otro al cómplice que nunca podríamos tener en un hermano, y con el paso de los años esa amistad fue creciendo hasta ser lo solida que era hoy en día.

Sin embargo, Edward estaba equivocado en algo de lo que había dicho anteriormente, y es que entre nosotros si había secretos, bueno a decir verdad solo era uno, pero era un secreto que pesaba como mil toneladas a mi alma y es que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

¿En qué momento ocurrió? Lo ignoro, solo sé que con la convivencia y el paso de los años dejé de verlo como mi simple compañero de juegos y empecé a verlo con ojos de amor. Y es que no era solamente el hecho de que fuera la encarnación de un dios griego, o su cabello cobrizo que a pesar de ser algo rebelde me tentaba a soñar enredando mis dedos por él en medio de un beso apasionado, o esos ojos de un verde tan intenso que fácilmente te podías perder en ellos. No, esto era mucho mas allá, era cada uno de los detalles que él había tenido conmigo, como me cuidaba y protegía todo el tiempo, su caballerosidad, su sonrisa, sus gustos, la manera en que se perdía en su propio mundo cuando tocaba el piano. En pocas palabras era todo él.

Pude haberme guardado ese sentimiento por siempre, pude haberlo confundido con cariño y nunca darme cuenta, sin embargo, el detonante fue cuando cumplí los 14 años y Edward me regaló una pulsera de la colgaba un dije en forma de corazón con nuestras iniciales grabadas por una cara y por la otra las siglas BFF. Recuerdo que estaba tan feliz con el detalle que no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y acercarme a darle un beso en la mejilla, con lo que no contaba era con que Edward giraría accidentalmente su rostro y mis labios fueran a parar justo sobre los suyos; al principio me sorprendí, sin embargo cuando intenté separarme él me rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos en un dulce y suave beso, mi primer beso.

Después de ese día ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto y por supuesto nunca nos volvimos a besar. Sin embargo yo siempre atesoraría ese momento como el más especial de mi vida.

**- ¿Lista para conquistar el último grado, Pinky?** – la voz de mi amigo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y yo solo pude girarme y sonreírle

**- Claro Cerebro, algo me dice que este será un gran año –** le respondí animada

**- Esa voz me agrada, vamos **

Dicho esto bajó del auto y como siempre se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para abrírmela y ayudarme a salir, entonces tomó mi mochila y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, para empezar a dirigirnos rumbo a los salones.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos una pareja, y yo hubiera estado más que feliz de fuera así, sin embargo, ese solo era uno de los tantos gestos cariñosos que el tenia conmigo solo por ser lo más parecido que tenia a una hermana.

La mañana inició sin nada digno de comentar. Saludamos a nuestros amigos y luego cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. Edward y yo habíamos intentado que nos tocaran todas las clases juntos, pero no tuvimos suerte, por lo que solo compartiríamos biología, español e historia; en cálculo estaba sola, lo cual odiaba ya que era la materia en la que mas tenía problemas; y el resto de las clases las compartía algunas con mis amigas Rose y Alice y otras con Jasper y Emmett, amigos de Edward y novios de las anteriores.

Esta era otra de las razones por las que muchos llegaban a pensar que Edward y yo éramos novios, ya que siempre que salíamos lo hacíamos los seis juntos, por lo que a simple vista cualquiera veía a tres parejas de enamorados. He de confesar que secretamente envidiaba a mis amigas, ya que ellas si podían estar con los chicos que les gustaban y eran correspondidas.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo estábamos todos juntos en la cafetería hablando de lo que creíamos nos depararía el destino para este curso

**- Pues yo solo sé que este año tenemos que esforzarnos el doble si queremos ser aceptados en una buena universidad** – comentó Jasper, mientras mordía una manzana

**- Pues yo tendré que esforzarme el triple** – me quejé – **no solo estoy completamente sola en cálculo sin nadie que me oriente, sino que además tengo que seguir llevando educación física, ósea si esa calificación se promedia con las demás creo que puedo irme olvidando de una universidad decente **

**- Tranquila Bella, no te estreses antes de tiempo **– me confortó Emmett – **yo estaré contigo en deportes así que te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo necesario, y no creo que sea un problema para Edward darte una mano con cálculo, después de todo a ustedes solo les falta dormir en la misma cama para parecer un matrimonio, se la pasan todo el día pegados **– completó con una estruendosa risa, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada reprobatoria de Rosalie.

Aunque nunca se los había confirmado, a mis amigas no se les pasaba desapercibido que yo por Edward sentía algo que iba mucho más allá de la amistad

**- Claro brujita, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, además ni creas que pienso irme a ninguna universidad sin mi mejor amiga y para ser honesto la universidad de Washington no es mi primera opción** – me sonrió de esa manera que solo lo hacía para mi, y después colocó un mechón que se había escapado de mi coleta detrás de mi oreja, causando que me sonrojara furiosamente.

**- En serio que jamás podre entender esa manera que tienes de llamar a Bella, Edward** – replicó Alice – **es decir habiendo tantos apodos lindos como princesa, pequeña, dulzura o cosas así ¿tienes que decirle bruja?, y eso claro cuando no la llamas Pinky, ¿acaso tiene cara de ratón de laboratorio o qué?**

**- Alice, si le digo bruja es porque está científicamente comprobado que las brujas son más inteligentes que las princesas **

**- ¿A si? ¿Según quien?**

**- Según Bella y yo, mira si te pones a pensar con detenimiento las princesas son bobas y siempre están esperando a que las rescaten, mientras que las brujas siempre luchan por lo que quieren. **

**- Si claro, por eso la bruja de Blancanieves termino cayendo por un acantilado** – replicó

**- Bueno, Disney ha deformado un poco los cuentos para enseñarles a los niños que no deben hacer cosas malas, pero de que las brujas se divierten mas, es un hecho comprobado**

**- De acuerdo, te daré la razón en eso pero… ¿Pinky?**

**- ¡Ey no me culpes! yo le di a escoger y ella eligió ese** – se defendió

**- Pinky se me hace más divertido que Cerebro** – dije restándole importancia mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco

Seguimos charlando un rato más de cosas sin importancia, hasta que de repente escuchamos un gran alboroto, volteamos hacia la entrada de la cafetería y dimos con la razón del bullicio. Tanya, la chica nueva, estaba haciendo su aparición. Estoy segura que en cualquier lugar una chica nueva no causaría tanta conmoción, es mas incluso podría pasar desapercibida, pero estando en un pueblo pequeño como lo es Forks, el hecho de tener una nueva adquisición era causa de noticias mínimo para una semana

**- ¿Quién es?** – preguntó Rosalie dándole una mirada evaluadora

**- Debe ser la chica nueva, escuche que se había mudado hace una semana y que viene de Alaska o algo así** – respondió Alice, siempre sabedora de todos los chismes que pudieran surgir en nuestro pueblo

**- Se llama Tanya Denali, y efectivamente viene de Alaska Alice, se mudo hace un par de semanas debido a que transfirieron a su padre, quien es psicólogo, al hospital de Forks **

**- ¿Tu cómo sabes todo eso?** – preguntó impresionada mi amiga, quien por primera vez no era la más informada del grupo

**- Porque está conmigo en cálculo, y el profesor la hizo presentarse delante de todo el grupo**

Vimos como Tanya tomaba asiento en la mesa de Jessica Stanley, quien se notaba más que feliz de ser el centro de atención debido a su acompañante, y eso fue suficiente para que diéramos por cerrado el tema, aunque no pasé por alto el hecho de que Edward volteara a cada rato en su dirección.

Cuando la campana sonó, recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la cafetería, en esta ocasión me tocaba español, una clase que compartía con Edward, por lo que me ayudó con mis cosas y caminamos juntos hacia el salón de clases, cuando pasamos cerca de Tanya ella nos miro y supongo que me reconoció de la clase de cálculo, ya que me dio un saludo con la mano que yo correspondí, y después sonrió en dirección a Edward al tiempo que bajaba la mirada apenada, a lo que mi amigo también sonrió.

Caminamos sin hacer ningún comentario a clase, y como en todas las clases que compartíamos nos sentamos juntos. Al ser el primer día no tuvimos mucho que hacer, por lo que nos quedo mucho tiempo libre para platicar

**- Esa chica Tanya ¿dices que su padre trabajara en el mismo hospital que Carlisle? **– me preguntó casualmente

**- Eso fue lo que dijo, así que no me extrañaría que pronto su padre y el tuyo se hagan amigos o que mínimo los tengan de invitados a cenar **

**- ¡Qué bien!**

**- Uy, eso me sonó muy entusiasta ¿algún interés en especial?**

**- No, bueno…** – comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello, clara señal de que estaba nervioso – **es solo que esa chica me pareció muy linda **

Y ahí está, había dicho las palabras que tanto temí escuchar un día, sabía que era extraño que Edward siendo lo apuesto que era estuviera soltero, pero él decía que ninguna chica se le hacia lo suficientemente interesante, había tenido un par de novias durante el octavo y noveno grado, pero no había durado con ellas más que un par de meses ya que se había aburrido muy pronto e incluso ahora decía que eso de las relaciones no era para él.

Debo confesar que muy en mi interior, una parte mía pensaba que él estaba tan enamorado de mi como yo él, solo que no se atrevía a decírmelo y que esa era la razón por la que decía que ninguna chica le interesaba. Sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de que en realidad es que no había habido una chica que realmente llamara su atención.

Y bueno ahora que había visto a Tanya era otra historia, y como no serlo, si esta chica era realmente hermosa, alta, su cabello rubio rojizo perfectamente arreglado, un cuerpo que solo podría compararse con el de Rosalie y unos ojos azules muy llamativos. Si, definitivamente no tenía nada con lo que competir contra ella.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por que la decepción no se notara en mi cara y me escudé tras la máscara de la burla

**- ¿Así que por fin alguien ha logrado cautivar al inalcanzable Edward Cullen? **

**- Deja de burlarte Bell. No sé ni por qué te dije esto **

**- ¡Oh! Porque soy tu mejor amiga y no confías en ninguno de los chicos tanto como para contarles algo así **

**- Puede que tengas razón** – me sonrió – **¿y luego Alice se pregunta por qué te llamo bruja? **

**- Y esta bruja está dispuesta a utilizar su magia **

**- ¿Qué estas tramando Bella?**

**- Bueno, se me ocurre que ya que yo comparto clases con Tanya y tu no, pues podría presentártela… y si te portas bien incluso hablarle bien de ti **

**- No es necesario que hagas eso **

**- No, pero quiero hacerlo. A ti te gustó la chica y yo solo voy a ayudarte presentándotela, ya lo demás depende de ti** – sabía que esta era una locura de la que me arrepentiría toda mi vida, sin embargo yo era capaz de caminar sobre brazas ardiendo si eso significaba la felicidad de Edward – **entonces ¿Qué dices, Cerebro? **

**- Me suena a que tenemos un plan Pinky** – dijo sonriéndome y acto seguido me abrazó

Cualquiera que conociera mis sentimientos hacia Edward podría clasificar este acto como puro y vil masoquismo, pero es que cuando le hice la propuesta lo hice pensando en que él se negara o que me dijera que ella simplemente le había llamado la atención pero que no era para tanto. Ahora simplemente esperaba no arrepentirme de mis palabras.

* * *

Al día siguiente en clase de cálculo me acerqué a Tanya para presentarme y hablar con ella, por lo cual se sintió muy agradecida, ya que, según sus palabras, siempre le costaba trabajo adaptarse a un nuevo lugar.

Descubrí que era una chica bastante agradable y que teníamos algunas cosas en común, como el hecho de que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba mucho llamar la atención y que amábamos perdernos en un buen libro, pero éramos pésimas cuando de números se trataba.

Cuando terminó la clase, la invité a sentarse con nosotros durante el almuerzo para así poder presentarle a los chicos – y de paso a Edward – lo cual aceptó gustosa, ya que el almorzar con Jessica y Lauren el día anterior la había hecho sentir demasiado incomoda.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y yo esperé a mi nueva amiga en la entrada de la cafetería para poder ingresar juntas. En cuanto nos dirigimos a la mesa todos los chicos nos recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, aunque claro Edward era quien se veía era el más feliz por la nueva incorporación a nuestro círculo de amigos.

**- Hola chicos** – los saludé cuando estuvimos justo frente a la mesa – **permítanme presentarles a Tanya Denali. Tanya, ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward** – señalé a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres

**- Es un placer conocerlos** – dijo ella con una sonrisa – **les agradezco mucho que me permitan sentarme con ustedes **

**- El gusto es nuestro **– Alice fue la primera en hablar – **y no tienes nada que agradecer, no es como si tuviéramos una especie de club privado o algo así **

Todos reímos por su comentario y nosotras tomamos asiento, yo en mi lugar habitual al lado de Edward y Tanya a mi lado izquierdo, quedando justo en medio de Alice y mío.

Durante el almuerzo la plática se concentró en nuestra nueva compañera, nos habló de cómo era su vida en Alaska y de cómo, aunque pareciera imposible, este lugar le parecía mucho más cálido a su antiguo hogar.

Cuando Rosalie le preguntó por los chicos, no pude dejar de prestar atención a la reacción de Edward quien escuchó todo atentamente. Tanya nos contó que había tenido un par de novios por allá, pero que no había sido nada serio, ya que ella buscaba a un chico que fuera amable, atento, caballeroso y a la vez divertido. En pocas palabras alguien exactamente como Edward.

En algún punto de la conversación Emmett tocó el tema de los automóviles, y Tanya nos comento que debido a que recién se había mudado, no tenia auto aun, por lo que por la mañana su padre la dejaba en el instituto camino al hospital y al medio día ella volvía en autobús

Ese fue el momento de Edward para entrar en acción, ya que ni tardo ni perezoso se ofreció a llevarla a su casa

**- Oh no, no puedo aceptar** – dijo la chica completamente avergonzada – **sería demasiada molestia **

**- No es ninguna molestia **– respondió mi amigo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

**- Si Tanya aprovecha, de por si Edward tiene complejo de chofer, creo que desde que le regalaron su auto a Bella nunca la he visto conducirlo, y eso que su **_**corolla**_** es una lindura** – se burló Emmett con una carcajada

**- ¡Ey! no es que Edward sea mi chofer, es solo que no le vemos sentido a contaminar de más el ambiente, si de todos modos ambos vamos a ir al mismo lugar** – defendí a mi amigo y luego me giré hacia Tanya – **yo pienso que deberías aceptar la oferta de Edward, después de todo no nos caería mal algo de compañía extra en el **_**volvo**_**. **

Aun algo apenada ella aceptó y pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo, bueno al menos ya habíamos dado un paso para que él pudiera acercarse a ella.

Cuando salimos ambas fuimos al auto de Edward, Tanya se sentó en el asiento trasero, mientras que yo ocupaba mi lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Decidimos llevarla primero a ella, ya que su casa quedaba más cerca del instituto que la mía, además de que no quería que se sintiera mas cohibida al tener que quedarse sola en el auto con Edward, siendo que apenas acababa de conocerlo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la amistad con Tanya se fue afianzando cada vez más, ya era una rutina el hecho de que Edward nos llevara a casa e incluso en alguna ocasión habíamos ido a tomar algo los tres juntos después de clases.

Edward y Tanya comenzaron a parecer cada vez mas unidos, y ya no era necesario que yo fuera la intermediaria en sus conversaciones, al contrario ellos habían encontrado muchos temas en común para hablar.

Algunas veces le propuse a Edward manejar mi propio auto para que de esta manera el pudiera pasar más tiempo a solas con Tanya, pero él me había dicho que no era necesario, que el hecho de que ella le gustara no era razón para que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran.

Mentiría si dijera que no me dolía verlos juntos, claro que dolía y mucho, pero ella era lo que Edward quería, y yo no era nadie para impedir su felicidad.

Por increíble que pareciera no podía odiar a Tanya, probablemente cualquiera que supiera de mi situación pensara que lo más lógico era que yo le guardara algún tipo de rencor, ya que a simple vista había llegado y estaba quitándome a Edward. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo pueden quitarte algo que nunca has tenido?

Y si lo veía bien, Tanya no estaba haciendo nada por llamar la atención de Edward, todo lo contrario, las cosas entre ellos parecían fluir tan naturalmente que estaba segura de que pronto ellos estarían juntos y entonces sí tendría que olvidarme de cualquier esperanza de que algún día mi mejor amigo se fijara en mi.

Un mes después de que iniciaran las clases comenzó el primer periodo de exámenes, regularmente podría decir que no habría problema, de hecho en la mayoría de las materias iba bastante bien, pero como siempre iba a necesitar a mi tutor personal para que me ayudara con cálculo, en serio que jamás entenderé como puede haber gente que se apasione con esa materia.

**- Reprobaré, juro que reprobaré y entonces mi padre me mandará a un internado en Tombuctú** – escuché que empezó a quejarse mi amiga después de que lleváramos casi media clase enfrascadas en un problema al que no le encontrábamos solución

**- No creo que sea para tanto** – le respondí antes de volver a centrar mi atención a mi cuaderno

**- ¡Si lo es!** – dijo comenzando a frustrarse – **bueno lo del internado no, pero debo mantener un promedio alto si quiero ingresar a Yale, ahí estudio mi padre y mi sueño es entrar ahí también, pero si no logro pasar este maldito examen… **

**- Mira, tranquilízate **– la interrumpí antes de que le empezara a dar un ataque **– esta tarde después de la escuela Edward ira a mi casa para ayudarme a estudiar para el examen, y no es por presumir pero mi amigo es un genio con el cálculo **– presumí con una sonrisa, es cierto probablemente estaba siendo algo arrogante, pero suelo serlo siempre que hablo de las cualidades de Edward – **si quieres puedes venir con nosotros** – ofrecí

**- ¿No crees que a Edward le parezca mucha molestia?** – preguntó

**- Claro que no, ya sabes que para él siempre es un placer ayudar, y si de todos modos va a sacrificar la tarde con una alumna, bien puede hacerlo con dos; además el estudiar juntas nos puede ayudar a esclarecer las dudas que la otra haya pasado por alto **

**- Entonces acepto** – me dijo sonriente y acto seguido me abrazó – **gracias Bella, me has salvado la vida **

**- No, yo no** – la corregí **– más bien quien nos la va a salvar es Edward. **

**- Tienes razón** – concordó y volvimos a nuestro trabajo

Sobra decir que cuando le dije a Edward quien se uniría a nuestro grupo de estudio se mostró de lo más feliz, sobre todo porque decía que por primera vez podría impresionar a una chica con sus dones matemáticos.

Cuando salimos de clase, subimos al auto de Edward y los tres nos dirigimos a mi casa ya que ahí es donde estudiaríamos. Al llegar fui a la cocina y preparé algo para matar el hambre mientras estudiábamos, permitiéndoles de esta manera disfrutar de un rato a solas.

El presentar a Edward con Tanya y propiciar a que entre ellos se formara una amistad con el fin de que después terminara en algo mas, definitivamente era una de las decisiones más duras que había tomado, pero me repetía a mi misma que a mi amigo le gustaba ella y ya que yo estaba consciente de que él nunca se fijaría en mi, pues entonces haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que él fuera feliz con ella.

Terminé de preparar los emparedados y volví a la sala lista para una tarde de arduo estudio.

**- Preparé algo para no morir de hambre mientras estudiamos** – les dije colocando la charola justo en medio de la mesa de centro donde se habían acomodado para empezar a trabajar

**- ¡Perfecto! **– dijo Edward con emoción – **ya verás Tanya, Bella es una gran cocinera, algún día debes de probar sus enchiladas mexicanas, son exquisitas** – me alabó mi amigo, aunque sabía que su sonrisa estaba totalmente dirigida a la chica que tenía a su lado

**- Oh, estoy segura que han de ser deliciosas pero no quisiera abusar de la hospitalidad de Bella, en serio amiga tú has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, me has ayudado a sentirme bienvenida en este nuevo lugar. ¿Sabes? No es fácil ser la chica nueva en el instituto.**

**- Lo imagino, pero no será ninguna molestia, además es el platillo favorito de Edward y lo preparo cada vez que él me lo pide, obviamente no hoy, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer, pero prometo que la próxima vez que las prepare te invito **– ofrecí. Ella agradeció el gesto y luego los tres nos enfrascamos con nuestro trabajo

Edward era un excelente tutor, y no era la primera vez que me ayudaba con cálculo, pero en esta ocasión estaba empeñado en dar lo mejor de sí para impresionar a la chica que se encontraba al lado de él.

Verlos así, juntos, tan compenetrados me hizo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, pero traté de ignorarlo concentrándome en los ejercicios que tenía en mi cuaderno. Sin embargo hubo un momento en que Edward se acercó a Tanya para checar un ejercicio en su libreta y colocó su brazo ligeramente en su espalda.

**- Es correcto** – le dijo después de revisarlo

**- ¿En serio?** – preguntó ella sorprendida de su propio logro y le sonrió

**- Claro ¿ves como es solo cuestión de concentrarse?** – contestó él con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una que pocas veces mostraba y que yo sabía que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y entonces lo hizo, dirigió su mano hasta un mechón dorado que caía por la frente de Tanya y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar. ¡Él no podía hacer eso! Esa era mi sonrisa y ese era mi gesto, a mi era a la única que le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y era lo que me hacía sentir especial.

Sentí que las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos pero yo no podía permitir que ellos me vieran llorar, por lo que me disculpe con el pretexto de ir a preparar un poco de agua y corrí a esconderme en la cocina

Apenas estuve fuera de la vista de ellos, permití a las lágrimas salir, aunque solo unas pocas, no podía darme el lujo de desmoronarme, no ahora. Me recargué en la barra de la cocina y cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaba respirar para tranquilizarme

**- No entiendo, si te duele tanto ¿Por qué lo haces?** – la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó y cuando abrí los ojos la encontré parada justo a mi lado

**- ¿A qué te refieres mamá?** – pregunté intentando hacerme la desentendida

**- Bella, el hecho de que no me guste meterme en tu vida, no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de lo que pasa** – se acercó y me abrazó – **se que a ti te gusta Edward, te ha gustado desde siempre **

**- ¿No tiene sentido que te lo niegue verdad? **

**- Entonces ¿Por qué en lugar de empeñarte en ayudarlo con Tanya, mejor no luchas por él? **– me separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos

**- Porque sé que él nunca me vera más que como su mejor amiga, y si en mis manos está el ayudarlo a ser feliz, hare lo que sea necesario. **

**- ¿Y cómo sabes que su felicidad no está a tu lado? **– me retó

**- Porque conozco a Edward desde que ambos teníamos 6 años ¿no crees que si él me viera como algo más que la niña con la creció ya me lo hubiera dicho? **

**- Tal vez si siente algo y aun no se ha dado cuenta **

**- Vamos Renée, esta no es una película romántica, no es como si Edward fuera a despertar un día y de repente decir "¡oh! Amo a Bella, ahora si seremos felices para siempre" **– empecé a sentir nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta

**- Bella, muchas veces… **

**- Mama ¿podemos dejarlo para más tarde? **– la interrumpí –** no quiero hablar de eso ahora, tengo que regresar a la sala y concentrarme en el examen de mañana**

**- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que lo hablaremos cuando estés lista **

**- Te lo prometo mamá, ahora será mejor que vuelva antes de que piensen que me han secuestrado **– bromeé, aunque lo más seguro es que en realidad ni siquiera me extrañaran

Pasamos el resto de la tarde estudiando, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme en los problemas de cálculo, pero me costaba mucho trabajo, ya que en mi mente no paraba de repetirse la escena de hacía de un rato. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental, no volvió a haber ninguna muestra de cariño entre Tanya y Edward, lo cual agradecí inmensamente ya que no creía que mi débil corazón pudiera soportar nuevamente algo así.

Mis amigos se marcharon cuando estaba empezando a anochecer, les ofrecí quedarse a cenar pero ambos declinaron la invitación alegando que ya eran demasiadas molestias para un solo día. Sé que Edward lo dijo mas por consideración a Tanya, ya que nosotros prácticamente cenábamos casi todos los días juntos, ya fuera en mi casa o en la suya.

Después de que se marcharon, mi madre intentó retomar la conversación, pero comprendió cuando le dije que no quería hablar al respecto, por lo que no insistió.

Cené con mis padres y luego subí a mi habitación a preparar mi mochila para el día siguiente, estaba a punto de tomar mis cosas para irme a bañar cuando unos toquídos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron.

**- Demonios Edward** – dije mientras abría la ventana –** ¿Qué no puedes entrar por la puerta? **

**- Sí, pero ¿Dónde quedaría la emoción de las visitas clandestinas?**

**- Lo dices como si Charlie no supiera que entras por mi ventana, a veces hasta pienso que poda el árbol de tal manera que ayude a facilitarte la entrada**

**- Eso es porque sabe que jamás me propasaría con su nenita **–dijo mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz, y yo intenté reprimir la desilusión provocada por sus palabras

**- ¡Qué alivio! Pensé que tenía que empezar a preocuparme** – dije sarcásticamente en un intento de ocultar mi dolor – **bueno y se puede saber ¿a qué debo el honor de tu **_**visita clandestina**_**? No es que me moleste **– aclaré –** es solo que acabamos de vernos hace cuanto ¿una hora? **

**- Sí, pero hace rato el que estuvo aquí fue tu tutor, y ahorita viene tu amigo **

**- ¡Oh! No sabía que había una diferencia, pero entonces **– me levanté y le di un abrazo – **me alegra verte amigo. Te extrañe **

**- Yo también brujita **– me dijo devolviendo el abrazo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara – **por cierto tengo algo que contarte **– dijo con emoción cuando nos separamos

**- ¿Qué es? **

**- Bueno, ves que hace un rato fui a dejar a Tanya a su casa **– comenzó

**- Aja **

**- Pues el caso es que la invité a salir y ella aceptó **– su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia cuando dijo eso, y yo sentí mi corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos

**- Me alegro tanto por ti Edward **– mentí –** y ¿Cuándo saldrán? **

**- El sábado**

**- Espera, ¿este sábado? **– pregunté, ese día habíamos planeado ir a Seattle ya que sería el lanzamiento de un libro que había estado esperando con ansias y estaría su escritor firmando autógrafos, además habíamos pensado en aprovechar el viaje para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y terminar el día con una cena en el _Space Needle_

**- Si, ¿por… **– empezó a preguntar pero en ese momento debió haberlo recordado ya que interrumpió su frase –** ¡El lanzamiento del libro! Bella, lo siento tanto, lo olvidé**

**- No hay problema **– sonreí débilmente tratando de restarle importancia

**- Claro que si bella, llevabas bastante tiempo esperando por este evento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y olvidarlo? **– se recriminó a sí mismo y pasó su mano por su cabello en un claro signo de desesperación –** No te preocupes, en este momento llamo a Tanya y le digo que lo dejamos para otra ocasión **

**- No Edward, en serio, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Después de todo el libro no se va a acabar en un día, puedo comprarlo la próxima vez que vaya a Port Angeles **

**- Pero tú estabas muy emocionada con la idea de conocer al autor **– insistió

**- Es solo una persona Edward, no voy a morir por no ir a esa firma de autógrafos… es más le puedo pedir a Renée que me acompañe, hace tiempo que no pasamos un día de madre e hija, estoy segura de que estará feliz por viajar a la ciudad **

**- ¿Segura? **– preguntó dudoso

**- Segura, ahora si no te molesta, iré a darme una ducha, quiero dormir temprano ya que necesito estar relajada para el examen de mañana **– me encaminé hacia la puerta y antes de salir agregué – **puedes esperarme si quieres, no tardo. **

**- No te preocupes Bell, creo que mejor me voy** – se acercó y me dio un abrazo antes de marcharse –** perdón por lo del sábado, te prometo que te lo compensare.**

**- No hay problema Edward, en serio. Hasta mañana**

**- Hasta mañana brujita **– me dio un beso en la frente y lo vi dirigirse a la ventana. Mi corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de que así como hoy lo veía salir de mi habitación, debía prepararme para pronto verlo salir de mi vida.

Me dirigí al baño y dejé que el agua de la ducha se llevara las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, nunca pensé que el amor doliera tanto, o bueno, en mi caso, un amor no correspondido. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho al recordar los sucesos del día de hoy, los detalles que Edward tuvo con Tanya durante toda la tarde, la emoción con la que había venido a contarme que había conseguido una cita con ella, y por último la desilusión que sentí cuando me dijo que había olvidado nuestra salida de este sábado; una salida que habíamos venido planeando desde hace meses.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando me di cuenta el agua caía fría por mi cuerpo, el cual temblaba por completo debido a los sollozos. Cerré la regadera y tomé una toalla para secarme, me puse el pijama y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde tan solo entrar me recosté en mi cama y me abracé a la almohada en la cual llore hasta quedarme dormida.

La mañana siguiente me costó mucho trabajo despertarme, obviamente mis ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar. Cuando por fin logré levantarme de la cama, comencé a arreglarme con lo primero que encontré en el closet, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, pero sabía que quedarme en casa lamentándome no era una opción, además, de que tendría que darles explicaciones a mis padres y eso definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí al espejo y la imagen que me devolvió me dio lástima, tenía unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que cualquier mapache las envidiaría, además de que mis ojos estaban hinchados por pasar gran parte de la noche llorando. Bufé, definitivamente tendría que usar lentes oscuros, y eso era lo más ridículo que podría hacer en un pueblo donde no sale el sol.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde afortunadamente solo se encontraba mi madre.

**- Buenos días** – le dije sentándome a la mesa y bebiendo del jugo de naranja que estaba servido – **¿papá no bajara a desayunar?** – le pregunté al notar que estábamos solo nosotras

**- Tu padre ya se fue **– me respondió sentándose a mi lado con una taza de café en sus manos – **¿mala noche?** – me preguntó al notar mi semblante

**- La peor de todas** – le respondí sinceramente, la verdad es que no le veía ningún sentido ocultarles las cosas a Renée, de alguna manera ella siempre terminaba conociendo la verdad

**- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? **

**- ¿Puede ser cuando vuelva del colegio? Es que estoy segura que si empiezo a hablar ahora volveré a llorar y no podre parar, y no creo q eso sea lo más adecuado en este momento **

**- Bella, me preocupas** – dijo colocando su taza sobre la mesa y dándome un abrazo – **si necesitas quedarte en casa el día de hoy por mí no hay problema, es mas podríamos aprovechar el día para ir a dar un paseo juntas y charlar.**

**- Es una oferta tentadora mama, pero no puedo. Recuerda que hoy tengo examen de cálculo**

**- Oh tienes razón ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien para presentarlo?** – me preguntó –** porque si quieres podemos pedirle a Carlisle que te extienda un certificado médico para que presentes el examen mañana que estés más tranquila **

**- No es necesario mamá **– le dije con una sonrisa – **pero gracias de todos modos **

**- De acuerdo, en vista de que no puedo convencerte, será mejor que te apures a desayunar** – me dijo dando el tema por terminado – **no creo que Edward tarde en llegar por ti **

**- Si, sobre eso… pienso que lo mejor es que empiece a apartarme de él poco a poco. Y para empezar creo que es momento de empezar a darle uso al **_**corolla **_

**- ¿Piensas comenzar a manejar tu propio auto?**

**- Si ¿podrías decirle a Edward cuando llegue que tuve algo que hacer y que por eso decidí irme sola? No creo ser capaz de llamarlo por teléfono y que no descubra que miento**

**- Está bien hija, si es lo que quieres te apoyo. Pero entonces con más razón apresúrate para que no te vaya a encontrar en casa **

**- Si mamá, gracias **

Le sonreí y seguimos desayunando en silencio, me apresuré a tomar un poco del desayuno, ya que realmente estaba inapetente, y subí a lavarme los dientes y a mi habitación por las llaves del auto que mis padres me habían regalado al cumplir los 16 años, y que casi no usaba debido a que siempre mi amigo me llevaba a todos lados.

Bajé y me despedí de mi madre antes de salir de la casa, manejé lentamente hasta la escuela, sin preocuparme por la hora, aun era temprano por lo que podía darme mi tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje.

Cuando llegué al instituto todas las miradas se centraron en mí, cosa que no debió extrañarme ya que era completamente extraño que yo llegara sola. Era eso o el hecho de mis lentes oscuros en un día nublado. Tomando un fuerte respiro bajé de mi auto y comencé a caminar directo a mi primera clase, la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos quería toparme con cierto chico de ojos verdes. No estaba lista aun.

**- Llegaste sola** – escuché la voz de Jasper quien era mi compañero en historia, mi primer clase

**- Lo noté** – dije sarcásticamente

**- ¿Problemas con Edward?**

**- No, solo… tuve algo que hacer y no quise retrasarlo, además no es como si estuviéramos pegados todo el tiempo **

**- De hecho…** – comenzó – **si están pegados todo el tiempo, por eso no es que se nos hizo tan extraño verte llegar sola **– hizo una pausa y agrego –** Pero si no quieres hablar al respecto respeto tu decisión y no voy a presionarte. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que cuentas conmigo… con cualquiera de nosotros **– concluyó con una sonrisa que yo correspondí

**- Gracias Jasper **

El volvió a su lugar y agradecí que no quisiera presionar con el tema, o que no cuestionara acerca de mi deplorable apariencia. Al poco rato la clase comenzó y yo traté de prestarle la mayor atención posible, aunque en realidad mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Cuando el timbre, anunciando el cambio de hora, sonó me apresuré a guardar mis cosas con la intención de irme a refugiar en mi siguiente clase, sin embargo, la suerte nunca está de mi lado, por lo que al salir con lo primero que me encontré fue con Edward esperándome en el pasillo.

**- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? **

**- Tenía algo que hacer y no quería retrasarte **

**- ¿Y no pudiste llamarme? Hubiera ido antes por ti **

**- No era necesario Edward. además creo q ya es hora de q empiece a manejar mi propio auto, es una lástima que mi bebé siempre este encerrado en la cochera **– comenzamos a avanzar juntos al siguiente edificio.

**- ¿Esto es por lo del sábado?** – me preguntó sin más rodeos – **estás molesta porque olvide nuestro viaje –** eso lo dijo mas como una afirmación – **Bella sabes que puedo cancelar mi cita con Tanya. Tu eres más importante y no quiero que te alejes de mi **

Sus palabras me consolaron un poco, pero aun así no lo suficiente, el había olvidado nuestro viaje porque la idea de salir con Tanya se le hacía más atractiva, y yo no iba a retenerlo por compromiso

**- Ya te dije que no había problema Edward, y no podría alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amigo** – mi corazón dolió al darme cuenta de que nunca sería más que eso – **además para ser honesta incluso debo agradecerte… a mi madre le encanto la idea de que acompañarme a Seattle. **

**- En ese caso me alegro** – me sonrió y yo hice un esfuerzo por corresponderle – **bueno debo irme** – me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi salón – **aun tengo que correr hasta el edificio 6 para ir a mi clase**

**- De acuerdo Edward suerte **

**- A ti también brujita **– se acercó y como era característico en el me dio un beso en la frente – **por cierto lindos lentes, aunque se verían mejor si te los pones en un día más soleado** – agregó guiñándome un ojo antes de dar media vuelta e irse corriendo

El resto de la mañana pasó sin más, cuando llegó la hora de cálculo trate de olvidarme del asunto de mi amigo y me concentré completamente en los números. Afortunadamente para la hora del almuerzo mis ojos ya no estaban hinchados, por lo que pude quitarme los lentes y así evitar tener que dar explicaciones de por qué los usaba. Imagino que Jasper había hablado con los chicos, ya que ninguno hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi llegada sola.

A la hora de la salida, Tanya se extraño mucho cuando vio que no me iba en el volvo con Edward, incluso se vio realmente apenada cuando preguntó si ella tenía que ver en eso, pero la tranquilicé y le dije q no. Lo último que quería era arruinar la oportunidad de Edward de pasar tiempo a solas con ella, aunque fuera por el simple pretexto de que la llevara a su casa.

En cuanto llegué a casa, mi madre ya me estaba esperando lista para su tarde de chicas, caminamos un rato por el bosque que colinda con la casa y nos sentamos en un tronco caído donde solíamos sentarnos a conversar, era algo así como nuestro "lugar madre e hija".

Ahí, bajo el amparo del bosque, me abrí por completo a mi madre, contándole por primera vez como me sentía respecto a Edward, aunque ella me aseguro que había muchas cosas de las que ya se había dado cuenta. Y que si ella fuera yo, no me preocupara mucho por la situación con Tanya, que a final de cuentas a leguas se veía que el interés de Edward por ella solo era algo pasajero.

Cuando le dije lo de la cancelación de nuestros planes para el sábado, tuve que detenerla para que no fuera en ese momento a buscarlo para reclamarle por dejar plantada a su nena. Una vez que se tranquilizó, me ofreció acompañarme al lanzamiento del libro, y estuve a punto de decir que sí, ya que realmente había esperado ese evento por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que al no ir con Edward no lo disfrutaría igual, digamos que esto era algo entre él y yo, por lo que le dije a mi madre que prefería quedarme en casa y al parecer ella lo entendió.

El resto de la semana seguí manejando mi propio auto para ir al instituto, cabe mencionar que cuando llamé a Edward para informarle mi decisión, no dudo en venir por mi ventana y tratar de hacerme desistir de la idea, sin embargo después de media hora de pretextos sin sentido logré convencerlo de que dejara de venir a buscarme. Probablemente era tonto y debería de aferrarme a pasar estos últimos días disfrutando que aun podíamos pasar tiempo juntos, después de todo, lo más seguro es que después del sábado la única mujer que tendría cabida en la vida de Edward sería Tanya.

El tan temido sábado llegó y yo ni siquiera quería pararme de la cama, pensar que en estos momentos yo estaría en el volvo de Edward con rumbo a pasar un día de ensueño en Seattle me hacia deprimirme sobremanera.

Bajé a desayunar sin preocuparme siquiera por quitarme el pijama, en cuanto entré a la cocina encontré a mi madre comiendo un tazón de cereal con fruta, así que decidí hacerle compañía.

**- ¿De nuevo llorando?** – me preguntó en cuanto estuve frente a ella

**- Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes, no voy a desmoronarme **

**- Aun podemos ir a Seattle si quieres Bella **– me ofreció

**- No mamá, como te dije antes, ya no me siento con ánimos de ir **

**- ¿Sabes que en este momento odio a Edward por hacerte esto? **

**- Entonces es una suerte que no vaya a pararse por aquí en mucho tiempo** – respondí con indiferencia

Seguimos comiendo sumidas en un profundo silencio que fue roto por mi madre

**- Hija, no quiero que este triste, y estoy segura que el quedarte en casa solo lograra deprimirte mas** – comenzó – **tu padre fue a pescar a la Push ¿Por qué no lo alcanzas y aprovechas para pasar el día con tus amigos de allá? Hace tiempo que no vas a ver a Jacob y según tengo entendido acaba de mudarse desde California un primo suyo. **

**- No lo sé mama, no estoy con ánimos de salir **

**- Pues o es eso, o me acompañas a hacer trabajo de caridad al hospital. Pero no voy a dejar que te quedes sola en casa lamentándote por alguien que no vale la pena** – dijo con ese tono autoritario que de veras daba miedo

**- ¡Mama, se trata de Edward!**

**- Pues así se trate del rey de Inglaterra, no merece las lágrimas de mi hija**

**- Mamá en Inglaterra no hay rey, es reina **– la corregí tratando de desviar el tema

**- Pues como sea, y no intentes cambiarme la conversación Isabella, te estoy esperando, tú decides.**

Sopesé las opciones y definitivamente mi humor no estaba como para ir a hacer caridad, y mucho menos al hospital donde sabría que me encontraría con los padres de mi tormento, por lo que me decidí por la Push

**- De acuerdo, alcanzaré a papá y pasaré el día en la Push**

**- Me parece genial** – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y siguió desayunando como si no hubiera pasado nada

Terminamos de desayunar y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme, después de todo probablemente mi madre tenía razón y no era tan mala idea pasar un día en la playa. Además de que desde que entramos a clases no me había dado un tiempo para ir a visitar a los chicos de la reserva.

Preparé una mochila con una muda de ropa, ya que sabía que indudablemente mi ropa terminaría empapada debido a algún juego en la playa, y para ser honesta no estaba tan loca como para usar traje de baño a principios de octubre.

Salí de la casa no sin antes despedirme de mi madre, quien se veía feliz de que dejara de estar hundiéndome en mi miseria. Manejé hasta la reserva y entre más me iba acercando mas sentía como un peso se me quitaba de encima. La idea de ver a Jacob y a los demás chicos me hacía sentir más relajada.

En cuanto llegué a casa de mi amigo – no era como Edward, pero con el también me llevaba muy bien – toqué el claxon escandalosamente en clara señal de que había llegado, era así como un código característicos entre los chicos de la Push, y que a mí se me había pegado después de tantas visitas a la reserva. En alguna ocasión quise que Edward lo hiciera, pero se negó diciendo que era muy poco cortes.

Después del excéntrico bocinazo bajé del auto al tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría dejando salir a un sonriente Jacob, quien al verme se apresuró a alcanzarme y cargarme para darme vueltas por el aire

**- Jacob bájala, la vas a marear** – escuché la voz de Leah, su novia, reprendiéndolo

**- Hola Leah** – la saludé en cuanto mi amigo me dejó en el suelo

**- ¿Qué hay bella? ¿Qué te trae por acá? **

**- Bueno, pues me dijeron que mi padre había venido a pescar y decidí que no era mala idea venir a saludarlos **

**- Eso me parece perfecto** – dijo Jake con emoción – **veras que la pasaremos genial… espera… ¿y ese milagro que no viene Edward contigo?** – me preguntó poniendo inconscientemente el dedo en la yaga

**- Pues el tenia cosas que hacer, además no es como si estuviéramos pegados**

**- Pues a decir verdad si **– repitió las palabras que días atrás dijera Jasper – **si hasta parece tu siamés** – se burló – **pero bueno no importa…**

**- Ey Jacob ¿no me piensas presentar a esta linda señorita?** – una voz gruesa interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo mi amigo y me giré para encontrarme con un chico moreno, alto y de muy buen cuerpo, a simple vista pude intuir de quien se trataba

**- ¡Claro!... Paul, ella es Bella, una buena amiga** – comenzó viendo al recién llegado y luego se giro hacia mi – **Bella, este es mi primo que recién llegó de California, Paul**

**- Mucho gusto **– dije de manera tímida extendiéndole mi mano a modo de saludo

**- Es un verdadero placer** – respondió el observándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros como boca de lobo y esbozó una sonrisa antes de llevarse mi mano a sus labios.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, este día podía llegar a ser muy interesante

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV

Todo estaba listo, había planeado esta cita con mucho esmero y solo esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección.

Pasaría por Tanya a eso de las cuatro de la tarde para ir a Port Angeles, la llevaría al cine y luego iríamos a caminar por el muelle, ahí aprovecharía para pedirle que fuera mi novia y por último celebraríamos yendo a cenar.

La verdad es que estaba muy agradecido con Bella, y es que si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera costado más trabajo acercarme a Tanya. Además ella era la única que me apoyaba con esta nueva relación que iba a iniciar, ya que a mis demás amigos no parecía agradarles mucho la idea, incluso recuerdo que en una tarde de chicos que tuve con Jasper y con Emmett mientras las chicas iban de compras, me habían dicho que era un ciego y que solo esperaban que cuando reaccionara no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sinceramente no entendí a que se referían, pero lo deje pasar, después de todo así eran ellos, y no es como si buscara a Tanya porque estuviera locamente enamorado de ella o porque pensara que era la mujer de mi vida, simplemente me había gustado y quería intentar tener algo con ella, si no funcionaba, siempre podríamos seguir siendo amigos y asunto resuelto.

Subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar rumbo a casa de Tanya. En el transcurso no pude evitar que mis pensamientos fueran rumbo a Bella, ¿Cómo la estaría pasando en Seattle?

A pesar de que ella me había asegurado de que no habría ningún problema e incluso me había llamado ayer por la noche para desearme suerte, no podía dejar de sentirme mal por cancelar el viaje; tendría que compensárselo de alguna forma, después de todo ella siempre ha estado para mi, y el hecho de que ahora este interesado en una chica y de que probablemente ya fuera a tener novia, no quería decir que tenía que dejar a mi mejor amiga de lado.

Llegué a casa de Tanya unos cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, pero afortunadamente ella ya estaba lista, vestía un pantalón blanco de mezclilla con una chamarra a juego y una blusa roja con botones al frente, su cabello lo había dejado suelto y traía unas zapatillas rojas de medio tacón. La verdad es que a pesar de que su arreglo no era muy ostentoso, se veía muy linda.

**- Hola Edward** – me saludó en cuanto subió al auto

**- Hola Tanya** – le devolví el saludo y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla – **permíteme decirte que te ves preciosa **

**- Muchas gracias** – se ruborizó de una manera muy similar a la de Bella

Arranqué el auto y conduje rumbo a nuestro destino, durante el camino fuimos escuchando algo de música, mientras íbamos conversando en el afán de conocernos mejor.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles fuimos directo al cine donde vimos una película de acción que estoy seguro que Bella habría disfrutado bastante, probablemente era extraño que a una chica le gustaran este tipo de películas, pero Bella y yo estábamos acostumbrados a verlas juntos y a criticar los errores o exageraciones de las producciones.

**- Tierra llamando a Edward **– escuché que me hablaba Tanya y me reprendí mentalmente por estar pensando en mi amiga en vez de prestarle atención a la mujer que tenia a mi lado

**- Lo siento, me perdí por un momento. ¿Decías algo?**

**- Nada importante realmente y dime, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando por esa despeinada cabecita?** – me preguntó con una sonrisa y me debatí entre decirle la verdad o no, pero opte por hacerlo, después de todo no tenía nada de malo

**- Solo estaba pensando en recomendarle la película a Bella, estoy seguro de que ella la disfrutará mucho **

**- Si, es una buena película** – se encogió de hombros – **pudiste haber invitado a Bella, estoy segura que la hubiéramos pasado genial los tres **

**- Si, es probable **– dije no muy convencido, adoraba a mi amiga, pero esta salida definitivamente tenía un propósito muy diferente – **tal vez la próxima vez. ¿quieres dar una vuelta por el muelle antes de ir a cenar?** – pregunté cambiando el tema y aferrándome al plan que había iniciado

**- Claro **– dijo de forma animada y con eso empezamos a caminar

El paseo por el muelle fue bastante agradable, íbamos callados disfrutando del momento, aunque de repente rompíamos el silencio mientras yo le platicaba algún dato sobre el lugar o para hacer algún comentario sobre las embarcaciones que se encontraban ahí cerca.

Cuando el sol estaba comenzando a meterse, nos quedamos simplemente recargados en la barandilla del muelle viendo como se ocultaba en el mar, era un escenario mágico y supe que era el momento perfecto para actuar

**- Tanya…** – comencé a lo que ella se giró a verme con una sonrisa en los labios

**- Dime, Edward **

**- Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… bueno te invité a salir porque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte**

**- ¿Sí? **

**- Bueno, tu eres una chica muy linda y desde que llegaste a la escuela me gustaste mucho… por lo que me preguntaba si te gustaría…** – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios

**- No sigas por favor** – me dijo con mirada suplicante – **imagino lo que quieres preguntarme y prefiero que no lo hagas porque no quiero tener que decirte que no **

**- Entonces no lo hagas **– le dije forzando una sonrisa para evitar reflejar la decepción que sentía

**- Edward **– inició poniéndome una mano sobre la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso – **eres un chico maravilloso y realmente apuesto, tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo. Sin embargo, yo no puedo estar contigo. **

**- ¿Por qué no? Hasta donde me dijiste no tienes novio, o ¿es que acaso dejaste a alguien en Alaska? **

**- No, no deje a nadie en Alaska. Pero yo no puedo estar contigo simplemente porque yo no soy la mujer que buscas. **

**- Claro que si **– me defendí

**- No Edward. Puede que te guste y en eso no voy a contradecirte, al contrario me alaga y mucho, pero como dije antes, no soy a quien tú necesitas **

**- ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo necesito? **

**- Porque al parecer soy más observadora que tu, pero no te preocupes, cuando abras bien los ojos entenderás el porqué de mi rechazo y estoy segura que incluso me lo agradecerás **

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que no entiendo nada de lo que dices? **– pregunté completamente confundido, tal parecía que ella me hablaba en una especie de trabalenguas

**- Sí, pero no te preocupes, algún día lo entenderás, solo espero que ese día no tarde mucho en llegar **– me dio una sonrisa débil y me preguntó preocupada – **esto no afectara nuestra amistad ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que no Tanya, mi amistad es sincera y nunca fue con segundas intenciones **

**- Me alegro, la verdad es que tu y Bella son los únicos amigos sinceros que tengo aquí y me dolería mucho perder la amistad de cualquiera de los dos** – una linda sonrisa se pinto en sus labios al decir eso y luego agregó – **ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? La verdad es que muero de hambre **

Asentí y posteriormente nos fuimos a cenar, lo que para mi iba a ser una cena de celebración, no fue más que otra cena entre amigos, y aunque no estaba del todo mal, no podía evitar preguntarme, qué había de malo en mi. A mis dieciocho años no había podido mantener ninguna relación seria, si acaso tuve un par de novias antes de ingresar al instituto, pero la verdad es que no me había sentido muy a gusto con ellas por lo que terminamos muy pronto. Después ninguna chica me había llamado la atención, hasta que apareció Tanya y ahora que me había decidido a intentar algo, ella me rechazaba. Definitivamente eso de las relaciones no era para mí.

Después de la cena, decidimos que era hora de regresar a Forks, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, solo escuchando la música que provenía del estéreo del volvo. Tanya se disculpó nuevamente cuando la dejé en su casa, pero le dije que no había problema, después me dijo que se había divertido bastante y que esperaba que la salida se volviera a repetir, aunque la próxima vez acompañados por Bella, lo cual me pareció una magnífica idea.

Iba rumbo a mi casa cuando pensé en que realmente no quería estar solo, ya era un poco tarde pero era fin de semana, así que seguramente Charlie me permitiría ir a dar una vuelta con Bella, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle acerca de mi declaración fallida. Estaba seguro que como siempre ella encontraría el modo de hacerme olvidar el mal rato y me ayudaría a encontrar la manera en que mi amistad con Tanya no se viera afectada por mi ego lastimado.

Conduje hasta casa de Bella, rogando que ella ya hubiera regresado de su viaje y que no estuviera demasiado cansada para dar un paseo. Cuando llegué vi que su auto no estaba estacionado en la cochera, señal de que aun no había vuelto. Pensé en entrar por la ventana de su habitación y esperarla como lo había hecho otras tantas veces, pero no sabía que tanto tardaría o si es que regresaría hoy, ya que tal vez ella y Renée preferirían pasar la noche en Seattle para aprovechar el fin de semana juntas. Pensando en obtener alguna información de Charlie, decidí que lo mejor sería llamar a la puerta.

**- Buenas noches Edward ¿se te ofrece algo? **– me saludó Renée en cuanto abrió la puerta, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ya que si ella estaba aquí, entonces ¿con quién había ido Bella a Seattle?

**- Buenas noches Sra. Swan. Disculpe ¿ya volvió Bella de Seattle? **

**- ¿Seattle? Ella no fue a Seattle Edward** –me aclaró en tono seco lo cual me extraño mucho ya que ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo

**- Pero hoy era el lanzamiento del libro y la firma de autógrafos, pensé que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo **– realmente entendía cada vez menos

**- Pues como puedes ver, si se lo perdió. Le ofrecí acompañarla, pero ella se negó diciendo que ese viaje era algo que planeaba hacer contigo y que no sería lo mismo si cambiaba de acompañante **– ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de que me había mentido sobre su viaje con Renée? Quise golpearme, por mi culpa ella se había perdido la oportunidad de conocer en persona a su autor predilecto

**- Entonces… ¿está ella en casa?**

**- No, ella se fue a la Push**

**- Y ¿cree que tarde en llegar? **– insistí

**- La verdad no lo sé, se fue desde temprano con Charlie, el iba a pescar con Billy y Harry y ella decidió acompañarlo para pasar el día con Jacob y los demás chicos de la reserva. Tu entiendes, sería una pena que después de haberse perdido el viaje que tanta ilusión le hacía, encima se hubiera quedado encerrada en casa en un día tan agradable como lo fue hoy **– ¿fue mi imaginación o el tono de Renée era como un reproche? Aunque si era así, en realidad no la culpaba

**- Bueno, entonces creo que mejor la llamo mañana. Hasta luego señora Swan **

**- Hasta luego Edward, cuídate y salúdame a tu madre **

**- Muchas gracias **

Di media vuelta y subí nuevamente a mi auto, cuando llegué a casa no había nadie, mis padres me dejaron una nota diciéndome que irían a cenar y luego a bailar por lo cual me quedaría solo. Decidí llamar a Bella por teléfono, probablemente si no regresaba tan tarde a casa aun podría ir a visitarla y sentarme simplemente a conversar con ella en el porche. Además debía disculparme por la estupidez que hice al cancelar nuestro viaje

Marqué a su celular y empezó a timbrar, pero ella no contestaba, lo cual me extraño ya que ella casi siempre respondía al segundo timbrazo. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien respondió

**- Teléfono de la señorita Isabella Swan** – dijo una voz grave que reconocí perfectamente

**- ¿Jacob?** – pregunté solo para asegurarme

**- Así es, dígame ¿con quién tengo el gusto?** – preguntó aunque estoy seguro que solo lo hizo para irritarme más, ya que estaba seguro de que ya sabía quién era

**- ¿Podrías darle por favor el celular a Bella?** – traté de responderle de manera cortes, aunque en realidad no me agradaba mucho la idea de que él hubiera respondido

**- Podría… pero ella no está disponible en este momento** – dijo entre risas

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **

**- Oh, es solo que…. **

"_¡Paul bájame en este mismo instante!"_

La frase que Jacob iba a decir fue interrumpida por el grito de Bella, seguido de una risa de ella, una risa espontánea como tantas que había oído y que había extrañado estos últimos días

"_Jacob, dame mi teléfono" _

Hubo un forcejeo seguido de las risas de Bella, y sus acompañantes y luego escuché la respiración entrecortada de mi amiga antes de responder

**- ¿Hola?** – respondió ella aun entre risas

**- Hola brujita ¿como estas? **

**- Bien** – respondió y al momento su voz perdió todo rastro de alegría - **¿Cómo te fue con Tanya? **

**- Mmm, no muy bien. Pero ya hablaremos de eso después, te llamaba porque estoy solo y pensaba que si no llegabas muy tarde a casa tal vez podría pedirle permiso a Charlie para que vinieras y viéramos algunas películas** – lo meditó por un momento antes de responder

**- No lo creo Edward… los chicos harán una fogata para contar leyendas de su tribu y nos han invitado a formar parte de ella. De hecho mi papá acaba de ir a buscar a mi mamá para que también esté presente. **

**- Bien… lo entiendo… no hay problema **

**- Pero…** – dudó un poco antes de continuar **– si quieres puedo hablar con ellos para que vengas **– ofreció

**- No es necesario Bell** – decliné la invitación, sabiendo que si aceptaban sería por compromiso, a pesar de que Jacob era un buen amigo de Bella y había habido varias ocasiones en los que habíamos tenido que convivir por atención a ella, el y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien – **disfruta tu noche y cuídate mucho. Mañana te llamo para ver si hacemos algo juntos **

**- De acuerdo, hasta mañana **

**- Adiós brujita… te quiero **

**- Y yo **– respondió tras un suspiro y luego colgó.

Me recosté en mi cama y me quedé pensando en la situación, pude haber llamado a alguno de los chicos y preguntarles si estaban libres, pero en realidad se me habían quitado las ganas de estar acompañado.

Prendí el televisor y comencé a cambiar los canales buscando algo interesante que ver, pero nada llamaba mi atención, la verdad es q me sentía bastante irritado y no entendía la razón de ello. Tal vez se debiera al rechazo de Tanya, aunque no lo creía, a decir verdad mi malestar había surgido justo en el momento en el que Jacob respondió el teléfono de Bella, y luego se incremento cuando ella dijo que pasaría la noche con sus amigos de la Push. Sé que era algo extraño y completamente egoísta, pero por alguna razón me sentí desplazado.

Tratando de encontrar una manera de calmarme, me dirigí al cuarto de música y comencé a tocar un rato, me senté en el banquillo del piano y dejé que mis dedos viajaran por las teclas mientras que las notas fluían por el aire. No fui consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría y mis padres llegaban a casa, pero aun así seguí tocando un par de piezas más, hasta que sentí que estaba lo suficientemente relajado para irme a dormir.

**- Déjame ver… las 3 de la mañana y tu tocando el piano** – dijo mi madre quien estaba en la puerta aun vestida con la ropa con la que había salido **– hay dos opciones: o estás muy molesto o estás deprimido ¿Cuál es?** – me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi

**- Ninguna de las dos, simplemente me apeteció tocar** – le respondí ya que en realidad ni yo mismo sabía que me ocurría

**- Sí, claro** – dijo claramente incrédula **– no te voy a presionar Edward, pero ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí o en tu padre para cualquier problema que tengas verdad?**

**- Lo sé mamá** – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla – **me voy a la cama **

**- Dulces sueños hijo** – se despidió de mi con un abrazo y luego nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de mi celular indicándome que tenía un mensaje de texto

"_Hola Edward, solo para avisarte que no podre verte el día de hoy como habíamos quedado, voy a ir a la playa con Jake y su primo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Besos"_

¡Perfecto! Ahora resulta que hoy también pasaría el día con ellos.

Resignado bajé a desayunar y luego pasé el resto del día ayudando a mi padre a organizar algunos documentos del hospital.

**- ¿No iras hoy a ver a Bella?** – me preguntó mi padre en algún momento de la tarde

**- No **– respondí sin querer profundizar más en el tema, aunque claro, el tenía otros planes

- ¿**Por qué? ¿Están disgustados acaso? **

**- No, es solo que ella iba a pasar el día con sus amigos d la Push** – contesté de manera amarga

**- Wow ¿acaso escucho un sentimiento de celos en tu voz?** – preguntó divertido

**- ¡Claro que no papá!** – me reí de su ocurrencia

**- De acuerdo, pero no tienes porque exaltarte, no tendría nada de malo **

**- Deja de imaginar cosas Carlisle** – le llamé por su nombre como lo hacía muchas veces cuando hablábamos en plan de amigos – **tu sabes que Bella es solo mi amiga **

**- Y yo nunca he dicho lo contrario hijo **– me dijo con una sonrisa burlona – **también se pueden sentir celos de amigo ¿sabes? **

**- Bueno pues no es mi caso **– me defendí – **al contrario me da mucho gusto que Bella tenga otras amistades aparte de mi**

**- Si tú lo dices… **– no agregó más y ambos seguimos concentrados en nuestras tareas.

El lunes por la mañana me levanté temprano y me preparé para ir al instituto. Después de tomar un desayuno rápido salí rumbo a casa de Bella para pasar por ella. No había olvidado que ella me había dicho que ya no pasara por ella porque era tiempo de que empezara a manejar su propio auto, pero es que necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que viera a Tanya.

La alcancé justo antes de que subiera a su auto

**- ¡Bella!** – la llamé y ella volteó a verme sorprendida

**- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**- ¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarte **

**- Si pero… habíamos acordado que ya no pasarías por mí, además pensé que después del sábado lo más lógico era que pasaras a buscar a Tanya **

**- Precisamente por eso vine a buscarte, quiero platicar contigo acerca de la cita del sábado**

**- Oh no Edward, el hecho de que seas mi amigo, no quiere decir que tengas que contarme lo que pase entre tu nov… **

**- Tanya me rechazó** – la corté antes de que terminara la frase

**- ¿Qué?** – preguntó sorprendida

**- Lo que oíste Tanya me rechazó **

**- Oh Edward… debes sentirte muy mal** – dijo dándome un abrazo – **si quieres puedo hablar con ella y… **

**- No es necesario Bell, es decir Tanya me gusta, pero no es como si fuera a morir de amor por ella **

**- ¿Seguro estás bien?** – preguntó con la preocupación impregnada en sus ojos

**- Claro que si, aunque estaría el mejor si esta linda brujita me hiciera el honor de aceptar que la lleve a clases **

**- Chantajista** – se sonrojó y me sonrió, para después dar la vuelta y dirigirse al volvo

Durante el trayecto nos fuimos platicando amenamente como siempre, yo le comenté acerca de mi cita con Tanya y el modo tan educado que ella tuvo para rechazarme. Me pareció notarla un poco nerviosa cuando le hable acerca del comentario que hizo la rubia sobre "que debía abrir los ojos", pero le resté importancia, lo más seguro es que solo fuera mi imaginación. Después de que yo terminara de hablar ella comenzó a contarme de su fin de semana en la Push y de cómo se divirtió con Jacob y su primo, quien al parecer se había mudado recientemente debido a que había ingresado a la universidad de Washington.

No entendí porque, pero no me agradó mucho la idea de que Bella estuviera cerca de ese tipo, es decir, a Jacob lo conocía de casi toda la vida, y sabía que él jamás se atrevería a propasarse con Bella, además de que se veía muy enamorado de su novia Leah, pero ese tal Paul ya era un universitario y no estaba seguro de que tan buenas serían sus intenciones para con mi amiga.

Llegamos a la escuela y todo el ambiente se respiraba tranquilo, lo que más me alegró fue el llegar nuevamente acompañado por Bella, la verdad es que había extrañado su compañía en las mañanas. Solo esperaba que ese pequeño distanciamiento que parecía empezar a darse entre nosotros desapareciera completamente.

El día comenzó bastante tranquilo, y a la hora del almuerzo esperé que no hubiera tensión o que Tanya se fuera a apartar de nosotros debido al incidente del sábado, pero afortunadamente ella llegó y se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo caminé junto con Bella a nuestra respectiva clase, su celular sonó informándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto que por su expresión pareció alegrarle mucho, se mordió el labio y se giró a mirarme levemente antes de responderlo y guardar su teléfono con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Quise preguntarle de quien se trataba, pero lo último que quería era que ella pensara que me estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida.

Al finalizar las clases esperé como siempre a que Bella saliera de su última clase, para caminar juntos hacia el auto y marcharnos a casa, pensé que tal vez podría llamar a Charlie y pedirle permiso para llevar a mi amiga a comer a algún lado y después pasar la tarde juntos, como compensación a estos últimos días que habíamos estado un poco distanciados.

**- Estaba pensando…** – comencé a decirle

**- ¿Y ese milagro?** – me interrumpió y se soltó a reír

**- Boba, ya en serio, estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, no sé, podemos comer juntos o algo así, claro habría que llamar a Charlie para informarle **

**- Edward** – me detuvo mordiéndose el labio, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa – **¿te importaría si lo dejamos para después?, es que Paul me dijo que vendría a buscarme **

¿De nuevo Paul? No quería parecer un hermano celoso, ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba empezando a fastidiarme sobremanera ese tipo

**- ¿Charlie sabe que vas a salir con él?** – pregunté en mi papel de protector, después de todo a mi era a quien el jefe Swan le había encargado proteger a Bella, y claro yo lo hacía gustoso

**- Bueno, aun no se lo he dicho, pero pasaremos a mi casa a dejar mis cosas y aprovechare a decirle a Renée **

**- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que pasara por ti a tu casa? después de todo yo fui quien te trajo a la escuela y lo más correcto es que te lleve de vuelta**

**- Porque no lo veo necesario, además pensé que lo más seguro es que llevaras a Tanya ¿o qué, ahora que te ha rechazado la dejaras irse nuevamente en el autobús?**

**- Sabes que no, pero bien podía llevarlas a las dos, tal como lo hacía en un inicio. Si dejé de llevarte y traerte de tu casa es porque tu empezaste a alegar que querías manejar**

**- Y sigo queriéndolo, como te dije antes, se me hace de lo más tonto darte tantas molestias teniendo mi propio auto **

**- Sabes que no es ninguna molestia brujita** – dije suavizando mi voz y tomándola del mentón, iba a agregar algo mas pero el ruido de una motocicleta nos hizo sobresaltarnos a ambos

Giramos hacia donde provenía el sonido y mi amiga dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que a mi casi me da un infarto. Al centro del estacionamiento, cerca de donde estaba mi auto, se encontraba una motocicleta Suzuki Gsrx 1000 negra, la cual estaba siendo conducida por un chico alto, moreno y musculoso, que inmediatamente supuse que era Paul

**- ¡Paul!** – dijo mi amiga con emoción, despejando mi duda, se disponía a correr hacia su amigo cuando la tomé del brazo

**- Espera** – dije reteniéndola y ella me lanzó una mirada confundida – **¿no estarás pensando en subirte a esa máquina mortal o sí? **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- ¿Acaso estás loca?** – le dije levantando la voz – **¡te puedes matar!**

**- ¡Claro que no!** – me contestó comenzando a alterarse también – **Paul es un excelente conductor.**

**- A Charlie no le va a agradar la idea de que andes en moto, recuerda lo que dijo sobre no hacer cosas imprudentes que pudieran provocar que terminaras en el hospital** – dije buscando hacerla entrar en razón y que no se fuera con el imbécil ese, al menos no montada en esa cosa

**- Mi papá está perfectamente enterado del vehículo que maneja Paul y lo aprueba** – se defendió

**- Escucha Isabella, soy responsable de tu seguridad y no voy a permitir… **

**- ¡NO!** – dijo ya encolerizada y soltándose bruscamente de mi agarre – **escúchame bien Edward Cullen, en primer lugar sabes perfectamente que detesto que me llamen Isabella; en segundo lugar no eres mi padre y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer y qué no hacer y en tercer lugar si Tanya no te hubiera rechazado el sábado ahorita estarías con ella rumbo a su casa y ni siquiera prestarías atención a lo que yo estuviera haciendo y mucho menos a mi medio de transporte. Así que si me permites… MI CITA me espera **– y sin más dio medio vuelta y se alejó para marcharse con el imbécil ese.

Esa tarde la pase con un humor de perros, no podía creer que hubiera discutido de esa manera con Bella, y menos por un tipo como ese, pero es que era tan necia y no entendía que todo lo hacía porque me preocupaba por ella.

Esa tarde le llamé varias veces a su celular pero no respondió, después llamé a su casa y Renée muy _amablemente_ me informo que aun no regresaba de su paseo con Paul.

Por la noche hice un último intento ya que no quería que siguiera molesta conmigo, eso me dolía y mucho. Afortunadamente esta vez tuve mejor suerte y pude encontrarla, le pedí disculpas y ella me dijo que me perdonaba, que a final de cuentas no podía durar mucho enojada conmigo, pero que no quería que se volviera a presentar un incidente como ese, que ella ya no era una niña y que confiara en que sabría cuidarse sola. A pesar de que no me gustaba la idea asentí, ya que lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

Cuando le pregunté que si quería que pasara por ella al día siguiente para ir al instituto me dijo que no era necesario, que ella podía manejar y que nos veríamos en la escuela.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado. Semanas en las cuales había tenido que soportar el entusiasmo de Bella por su nuevo amigo, no es que me molestara que tuviera otras amistades, al contrario me alegraba que fuera abierta y se relacionara con otras personas, pero extrañaba pasar todo el tiempo al lado de mi amiga de toda la vida y no podía evitar sentir que este tipo había venido a robarme su atención.

Me encerré en el cuarto de música y seguí trabajando en una melodía que tenía algún tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, la música era suave y reflejaba exactamente mi forma de sentir. Esperaba terminarla pronto y no sé, probablemente después intentar ponerle letra.

**- ¿De nuevo encerrado?** – preguntó mi madre entrando en la habitación

**- Así parece** – respondí sin quitar mi vista del piano

**- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?** – cuestionó nuevamente mientras se sentaba en el banquillo a mi lado, dejé que la melodía terminara antes de parar de tocar y concentrar toda mi atención en ella.

**- No lo sé, simplemente me encuentro algo confundido **

**- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Bella ya casi no pase el tiempo contigo?** – quien diga que los padres no conocen a los hijos, es que no conocía a Esme Cullen

**- De hecho si** – admití – **no es que me moleste que tenga nuevos amigos, es solo que estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar mi tiempo con ella, que ahora me siento muy extraño cuando no estamos juntos **

**- Te comprendo hijo** – dijo dándome una caricia en mi rostro **– pero debes entender que Bella es una niña muy linda, y que tenía que llegar el día en que alguien mostrara interés en ella ¿no esperarías que ella se quedara siempre sola, o si? **

**- Claro que no, es solo… realmente no lo sé mama, estoy muy confundido, lo único que sé es que no me termina de gustar la idea de que ella pase tanto tiempo con ese tipo, siento que él no la merece. Supongo que a eso se refería papá cuando hablo de los celos de amigo.**

**- Probablemente **– estuvo de acuerdo mi madre – **hijo, no sé qué decirte, pero lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que no te ciegues y que escuches a tu corazón. Veras que es muy posible que te sorprendan las cosas que puedes descubrir cuando prestas atención a ciertos detalles**

**- Gracias mamá**

Estuvo un rato mas ahí conmigo, haciéndome compañía y escuchándome tocar, cuando llego mi padre, fuimos a cenar y después subí a mi habitación a terminar algunos deberes.

Esa noche soñé con Bella y con algunos de los más hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Al día siguiente me quedé al lado de mi auto esperando que llegara Bella, esperaba al menos poder acompañarla hasta el salón donde tenía su primera clase.

El ya conocido sonido de una motocicleta me advirtió de su llegada, así como de que venía acompañada de cierta persona No grata.

**- Oye amigo, al parecer el rebelde sin causa te está robando a tu **_**mujer**_ – me dijo Emmett quien había llegado a mi lado y me dieron ganas de estrangularlo por su comentario

Estaba a punto de responderle algo, pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca cuando vi el aspecto de Bella.

Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla completamente entallado, tanto no podía entender como había logrado ponérselo; una chamarra de motociclista negra que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta la cadera y unas botas sin tacón negras, las cuales le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

En un movimiento que a mí me pareció en cámara lenta, se quito el casco y su cabello cayó suelto como una cascada al tiempo que ella sacudía su cabeza en un movimiento por demás… sexy.

¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuándo yo veo a Bella como alguien sexy?

No podía apartar mi mirada de ella, era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a mí alrededor y solo existiéramos ella y yo. Sin embargo, el hechizo se rompió cuando ella giró a su acompañante para entregarle el casco, y él en un gesto de despedida se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

En ese momento mi visión se volvió roja, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a posar sus labios sobre la piel de Bella?, además, el único que podía besarla así era yo, era como un saludo especial que teníamos.

**- Lo voy a matar** – no me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, y había comenzado a avanzar, hasta que mi amigo me detuvo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

**- Tranquilo hombre** – me dijo tratando de calmarme – **es decisión de ella, y piensa que al menos no la besó en los labios. **

Gruñí internamente al imaginarme esa situación, y es que pensar que cualquiera se atreviera a profanar los labios de Bella con los suyos me hacía hervir la sangre.

Inmediatamente a mi mente vino el recuerdo de la única vez que había tenido la oportunidad de probar los labios de mi amiga. Era su cumpleaños número catorce y ella se había emocionado tanto por su regalo que me abrazó y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo, en un impulso que no pude comprender, giré mi rostro haciendo que sus labios cayeran sobre los míos, ese simple roce hizo que una corriente me atravesara entero y en un acto por demás instintivo la acerqué mas a mí y comencé a mover mis labios contra los suyos.

Debo reconocer que tenía tiempo deseando hacer eso, y aunque jamás se lo dije, ese había sido mi primer beso. En ese momento quise decirle que la quería y que me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos, pero me acobardé ya que no estaba preparado para que ella me rechazara, ni mucho menos quería perder su amistad.

Nunca hablamos al respecto, y por mucho que lo deseara nunca la volví a besar. Pero ese beso había quedado grabado a fuego en mis labios, y por muy inocente que hubiera sido, ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

Y de pronto lo entendí, fue como si las nubes se abrieran y un rayo de luz divina me iluminara mostrándome la verdad. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de las cosas antes?

Ese era el motivo por el cual yo cuidaba de Bella como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro, el motivo por el cual ninguna chica me llamaba la atención y por el que mis dos intentos de noviazgos habían sido un fracaso. Ahora me quedaba claro porque me dolía tanto estar separado de Bella y porque no soportaba que ningún tipo y en especial Paul se le acercara.

**- Chinga mi vida** – murmuré ante la epifanía que se me acababa de develar

**- ¿Qué ocurre Edward?** – me preguntó mi amigo

**- Estoy enamorado de Bella **– confesé por primera vez, sintiendo mi pecho crecer al decirlo en voz alta

**- Dime algo que yo no sepa **– dijo Emmett en tono jovial

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **– le pregunté totalmente desconcertado, es decir cómo podría saberlo si yo apenas acababa de descubrirlo

**- Que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que entre ustedes hay un sentimiento más fuerte que el de la amistad**

**- No entiendo Emmett, ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? **

**- Solo basta verlos juntos, por muy amigos que digan ser, a leguas se nota que el amor flota en el aire cuando están juntos. Al parecer los únicos ciegos han sido ustedes. **

La plática con mi amigo se vio interrumpida cuando Bella llego hasta nosotros con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, por un momento sentí envidia al saber que yo no había sido el causante de ella.

**- ¿Qué tal chicos?** – dijo alegremente y en ese momento me quedé atónito observándola como el ciego que ve el sol por primera vez – **¿ocurre algo? ¿me veo mal? **– preguntó cuando vio que no podía quitar mi mirada de ella

**- No pasa nada, y te ves **hermosa – aclaré recorriendo su mejilla con mis dedos antes de tomar un mechón de su cabello y ponerlo detrás de su oreja, causándole un sonrojo –** Anda, vamos a clase **– dije tomándola de la mano como lo había hecho tantas veces, solo que esta vez se sentía diferente, tal vez porque esta vez estaba consciente del sentimiento oculto detrás de cada una de mis acciones

Acompañé a mi _amiga_ hasta su primera clase y me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente

_¿Podía hacer eso sin ponerme en evidencia no?_ Después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hiciera.

No pude concentrarme lo suficiente en clase, ya que mi mente empezó a inundarse de todos los momentos vividos al lado de Bella, y sobre todo en todas las señales que siempre habían estado ahí y de las cuales no me había dado cuenta.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero como buen cobarde que soy, preferí refugiarme en la biblioteca, ya que por alguna extraña razón no estaba listo para enfrentarla. No sabía si sería capaz de estar cerca de ella y tener que contenerme con mis sentimientos.

Cuando las clases terminaron me sentí ansioso al pensar que Bella no había traído su auto y tal vez, si la suerte jugaba a mi favor, podría levarla a su casa.

Pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron al llegar al estacionamiento y ver la ya conocida motocicleta negra esperándola.

Pensé en acercarme a su conductor y dejarle en claro que no se propasara con mi amiga, pero lo pensé mejor al recordar que probablemente eso enfurecería a Bella, y ahorita lo último que necesitaba era que ella se enojara conmigo.

Aun con los celos recorriéndome por las venas al saber que Bella se iría nuevamente con él, y con la cabeza dándome vueltas por mi reciente descubrimiento subí a mi auto para irme a mi casa, a Tanya ya le habían comprado su auto por lo que ya no tenía que llevarla a casa, y por mucho que quisiera ver a Bella una vez más antes de marcharme, no podía soportar el verla feliz yéndose con ese.

Comencé a manejar a tal velocidad que estoy seguro que Bella me hubiera reprendido, después de todo la influencia de su padre como jefe de policía la hacía ser muy respetuosa de las reglas de transito, pero en este momento no me importaba romper el reglamento, es más, estoy seguro que si el jefe Swan me detuviera por exceso de velocidad lo único que haría sería confesarle que amo a su hija y pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba en casa, en cuanto entré fui directamente en busca de mi madre, quien se encontraba en el estudio

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?** – le pregunté haciendo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para prestarme su atención

**- Claro Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?** – me preguntó probablemente preocupada por mi repentina entrada

**- Necesito un consejo **

**- Te escucho** – me tomó de la mano y ambos nos sentamos en uno de los divanes que había ahí

**- Amo a Bella** – le solté sin más, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intensión de andarme por las ramas, el rostro de mi madre se iluminó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto escuchó mis palabras

**- ¡Al fin te has dado cuenta!** – me dijo con evidente emoción y luego de eso me abrazó

**- ¿No me digas que tú también lo sabías?** – le pregunté incrédulo

**- Sería ciega si no lo hubiera notado, la forma en que la miras es… como si ella fuera el centro del universo para ti. Tal vez ustedes no lo notaban, pero incluso su lenguaje corporal cuando están juntos, demuestra claramente lo que sienten; siempre se buscan con la mirada como esperando la aprobación del otro para sus acciones, e incluso si alguno llega a moverse, aunque sea un poco, el otro rápidamente ajusta su posición para seguir en sincronía… es algo muy lindo de ver.**

Me quedé analizando las palabras de mi madre a la vez que me preguntaba por enésima vez en el día cómo pude ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta que lo que sentía por bella era más que amistad.

**- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?** – me preguntó Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos

**- Probablemente no tenga caso** – confesé derrotado

**- ¿Cómo que no va a tener caso? **

**- Mamá, es posible que si no hubiera sido tan ciego y se lo hubiera dicho antes, habría tenido una oportunidad con ella, pero ahora ella pasa todo el tiempo con ese chico de la Push. **

**- Edward** – comenzó mi madre en un tono condescendiente – **es verdad que ahora ella pasa mucho tiempo con los chicos de la reserva, pero según me ha dicho Renée su relación es solamente mera amistad y Bella no está interesada en cambiar eso. **

**- No lo sé, fui un estúpido al pedirle ayuda para conocer mejor a Tanya, desde ese momento ella se empezó a alejar de mi, y aunque ella haya dicho lo contrario sé que la lastimé cuando cancelé nuestro viaje a Seattle, sin contar que debido a eso fue que ella conoció al imbécil ese y en consecuencia a pasar su tiempo con él** – ahora que lo meditaba me preguntaba cómo había podido ser capaz de hacerle algo como eso – **¿Cómo puedo llegar y decirle que la amo después de eso? Creo que lo mejor es aceptar que la perdí**

**- Eso si que no Edward Anthony Cullen** – me dijo ella con un tono de voz que solo utilizaba cuando me reprendía – **tu nunca has sido de los que se den por vencidos y no vas a empezar a serlo ahora. Sé que Bella también siente algo por ti, y con eso no me estoy refiriendo a la amistad en la que se han escudado estos últimos años para esconder lo que sienten **

**- Pero…**

**- Nada de peros jovencito, respóndeme algo: ¿Realmente amas a bella? **

**- Si **

**- Pues entonces a luchar por ella, estoy segura de que tú tienes mejores armas para luchar que ese chico, no por nada has sido su amigo desde los 6 años y la conoces mejor que sus propios padres. Sé que no te será fácil, en eso tienes razón, la lastimaste mucho con toda esta tontería de Tanya, pero si realmente la amas como dices vas a buscar la manera no solo de enmendar tus errores sino también de ganar su corazón.**

Escuchar a mi madre me llenó de esperanza, probablemente Bella estaba interesada en el motociclista, pero entre nosotros había toda una historia que habíamos forjado juntos desde nuestra niñez, y eso era algo que podría jugar a mi favor. Esme tenía razón, no todo estaba perdido, Bella se merecía que yo luchara por ella y eso es lo que iba hacer.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde mi descubrimiento, y desde que había tomado una decisión, una semana en la cual había procurado volver a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Bella, lo único que aun no había conseguido era que ella me permitiera volver a traerla a clases, sin embargo, siempre la esperaba en el estacionamiento – afortunadamente ya no había vuelto a llegar con cierta persona desagradable – y la acompañaba a su salón de clase, así como en cada cambio de clase, la esperaba afuera de su aula para acompañarla al aula siguiente.

Al salir de clase yo la seguía hasta su casa y hacíamos los deberes juntos o simplemente mirábamos un rato la televisión antes de que yo me marchara a mi casa.

Por otro lado había terminado de componer la canción en la que había estado trabajando y que ella había inspirado, ahora que tenía en claro mis sentimientos por ella, no me había sido difícil ponerle letra a la melodía, ahora solo esperaba el momento perfecto para cantársela y ya sabía exactamente cuál iba a ser.

Además de la canción, también tenía otra sorpresa para Bella, bueno más que una sorpresa era una compensación, algo que le debía y que estaba seguro le iba a encantar.

Tomé el paquete que tenia sobre mi escritorio y salí de mi casa para ir a casa de mi amiga, me dolía llamarla así después de saber lo que sentía por ella pero esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar pronto

**- No te pregunto a dónde vas, porque esa sonrisa lo dice todo** – me dijo mi padre cuando atravesé la sala

**- Deséame suerte** – le respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro – **no tardo **

Manejé rumbo a casa de Bella y como tantas otras veces di la vuelta para entrar por la ventana de su habitación, según sabia sus padres no estaban y no quería arruinar la sorpresa tocando la puerta.

Escalé el árbol con tal facilidad que me hizo pensar que probablemente Bella tenía razón y el jefe Swan lo podara de tal forma que me facilitara el acceso, me pregunté si seguirá haciendo lo mismo cuando Bella aceptara ser mi novia, si es que aceptaba claro está.

Entré a su habitación y la encontré de espaldas a la ventana sentada frente a la computadora, así que caminé con mucho cuidado y me coloqué justo detrás

**- Hola brujita** – le dije al oído haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

**- ¡Demonios Edward!** – dijo girándose con la mano sobre su pecho – **un día de estos vas a hacer que me de un infarto **

**- Lo siento** – le dije para nada arrepentido – **la próxima vez tocaré antes de entrar **

**- Sabes que debes dejar de entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, a ver dime ¿Qué tal si hubiera estado desnuda** – el aire se atoró en mi garganta al imaginarme el perfecto cuerpo de Bella sin nada que lo cubriera. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de sacar la imagen de mi mente, lo último que necesitaba era comenzarme a excitar cuando sabía que ni siquiera podría probar sus labios… aun.

**- No lo creo Bell, tú no eres de las que acostumbra desnudarte en tu habitación, hasta para ponerte el pijama lo haces dentro del cuarto de baño **

**- Pues sí, pero pude haber olvidado algo acá dentro** – alegó y yo solo pude reír, ella se unió a mi risa y después preguntó – **bueno y ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita nocturna?**

**- ¿No puedo simplemente venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?**

**- Sí, pero tenía tiempo que ya no entrabas por la ventana de mi habitación, de hecho creo que comenzaba a extrañarlo** – me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara

**- Yo también lo extrañaba** – me senté en su cama y ella apagó el monitor antes de venir y sentarse a mi lado

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin importancia como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, después de un rato surgió el tema del _baile de otoño_ que se celebraría en una semana en la escuela por lo que aproveche para decirle una de las verdaderas intenciones de mi visita.

**- Me preguntaba…** – inicié sumamente nervioso – **¿te gustaría que fuéramos juntos al **_**baile de otoño**_**?** – en cuanto hice la pregunta, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro

**- Edward, veras, me encantaría pero…** – titubeó y se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa, mala señal – **ya se lo pedí a Paul **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** – le pregunté levantando un poco el tono de voz, no quería siquiera imaginarme a Bella llegando del brazo del imbécil ese, además de que esa era la noche que pensaba declarármele y no podría hacerlo si ella iba a estar con el

**- Bueno… yo creí que probablemente tu querrías llevar a Tanya **

**- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera ir con ella, si siempre hemos ido juntos a los bailes de la escuela?**

**- Pues en primer lugar que tiene una semana que anunciaron la fecha del baile y tu no me habías dicho nada** – debo reconocer que ese era un buen punto – **y en segundo lugar que te he notado algo pensativo últimamente y creo que aunque tu digas que no te afectó el rechazo de Tanya, tal vez estuvieras pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle que fuera tu pareja como un modo de hacerla cambiar de parecer en cuanto a su decisión. **

_¡Demonios!_ Ella pensaba que yo seguía interesado en Tanya, eso complicaba bastante las cosas, ahora con más razón tenía darme prisa en decirle como me siento, antes de que perdiera toda oportunidad con ella.

Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme y no hacer o decir una tontería.

**- Bella, cuando te dije que lo de Tanya no me había dolido lo dije en serio, es mas ahora estoy cien por cierto seguro de que eso no fue más que una ilusión, en realidad Tanya nunca me interesó como yo creí **

**- Dices eso porque te rechazó Edward, pero yo estoy segura de que si le permites conocerte mejor ella cambiara de parecer…** – la silencié poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

**- No hablemos nuevamente de ese tema por favor** – le pedí – **entonces… ¿iras al baile con Paul?**

**- Si Edward, ya hice un compromiso con él, y no me parece de buen gusto romperlo, yo odio que me planten, así que no puedo hacer lo mismo** – cuando dijo eso supe que lo dijo por nuestro viaje cancelado, así que lo tomé como una señal para hacer mi siguiente movimiento

**- ¿Lo dices por el viaje a Seattle?**

**- No, ya habíamos hablado del viaje y te dije que no había problema, lo dije simplemente porque es mi forma de pensar **

**- De acuerdo, entonces no insistiré** _– por el momento_ – **ahora, cambiando de tema… tengo algo para ti **– dije y saqué de mi chamarra el paquete que traía para ella

**- ¿Qué es? **– preguntó curiosa

**- Ábrelo y veras **

Ella comenzó a rasgar el papel y sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir su contenido, era la edición de lujo del libro que ella había querido comprar en Seattle aquella vez y que por mi culpa aun no tenía

**- ¡Es fantástico Edward!** – dijo con autentica emoción – **pero ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque sé que aquella vez no fuiste a Seattle, y no me canso de recriminarme que haya sido por culpa mía **

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste? **

**- Eso no importa, lo importante es que quiero enmendar mis errores **

**- No tenias que hacerlo **

**- Claro que si, y como se que el solo libro no compensa lo que te perdiste de ese viaje…** – metí mi mano nuevamente al bolsillo de mi chamarra y saqué un sobre que le entregué, ella lo miro confundida y después de abrirlo sus hermosos ojos chocolates se iluminaron

**- ¿Qué es esto?** – me preguntó algo incrédula, pero con una preciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

**- ¿Que no lo ves?, es una invitación para el evento de grandes escritores que se celebrara el mes próximo en Denver, Colorado, y ¿adivina quien estará ahí?** – pregunté tomando el libro que estaba sobre la cama y agitándolo. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron aun mas y se abalanzó a darme un fuerte abrazo

**- Eso es genial, Edward** – dijo separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos y luego acercarse a darme un beso en la mejilla, hubiera deseado aprovechar la situación y robarle un beso de sus labios que me moría por volver a probar, pero quería que la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de besarla, fuera un beso real y no uno robado – **eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pueda desear**

Sentí mi pecho oprimirse ante esa palabra. Amigo. Sí, eso es lo que era para ella, solo su mejor amigo, y por mucho que me doliera, lo más seguro era que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

Después de darle su regalo a Bella ella estaba más que emocionada con la idea del viaje a Denver, cuando se lo dijo a sus padres ellos se alegraron mucho por el detalle, pero Charlie me dejo en claro que solo iríamos si nos acompañaban Renée o Esme, ya que el viaje implicaría pasar dos días fuera de casa y eso obviamente requería, según el jefe Swan, supervisión paterna.

El día del baile llego, y aunque en un inicio me desmotivo un poco el pensar que Bella iría con Paul, no desistí de mis planes, después de todo lo importante no es con quien llegara, sino con quien volvería a casa.

Durante el transcurso de la semana, me dediqué a preparar todo para jugar mi última carta, esta noche era decisiva en mi relación con Bella, y sabia que me estaba jugando el todo por el todo, pero como dicen por ahí, "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace" y por mi brujita yo era capaz de luchar contra mil dragones si era necesario.

Salí de mi casa con los nervios a flor de piel, después de que mis padres me desearan suerte. Ellos conocían perfectamente mis planes y me apoyaban, incluso Esme me había amenazado diciéndome que no se me ocurriera volver a casa si no era con la noticia de que ya podía empezar a llamar a Renée consuegra.

Antes de ir al instituto decidí pasar por casa de Bella, se que parecerá tonto, pero aun tenia la vaga esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión y decidiera ir conmigo a última hora.

Llegué casi al mismo tiempo que el acompañante de Bella estacionaba su moto frente a su casa, esperen… ¿acaso el pensaba llevarla al baile en moto?

Antes de descender, di una última mirada al_ corsage_ que había comprado para mi amiga y que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, me debatí entre bajar con él o dejarlo en el auto, pero tras de pensarlo mejor opté por la segunda opción. Después de todo no quería arriesgarme a quedar en ridículo si Bella no aceptaba cambiar de opinión e ir conmigo.

**- Hola Edward** – me saludó el tipo con una sonrisa, que si no fuera porque en este momento lo consideraba mi rival le hubiera correspondido

**- Paul** – le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bella nos había presentado en una de las tantas ocasiones en que él había ido a buscarla.

**- ¿Si sabes que Bella ira al baile conmigo, verdad?** – me preguntó probablemente desconcertado por mi presencia ahí

**- Lo sé, yo…** – busque rápidamente algo que decir – **vine a buscar al jefe Swan**

**- Bien, entonces toquemos **

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta y tocamos el timbre. Una sonriente Renée atendió la puerta y nos miro confundida

**- Ay por favor díganme que Bella no olvidó cancelarle a alguno de ustedes** – nos pidió realmente angustiada

**- No te preocupes Renée** – me apresure a responder – **Bella ira al baile con Paul, yo estoy aquí buscando a Charlie **

**- ¡Oh, bien! **– dijo mas aliviada – **entonces pasen, los llamaré**

**- No es necesario mamá, ya voy** – escuché la voz de bella y dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz para encontrarme con una visión que me quitó el aliento

De la escalera venia descendiendo una verdadera diosa enfundada en un vestido morado strapple que se ajustaba perfectamente hasta su cintura para después caer con un poco de amplitud en varios olanes plisados hasta la rodilla. Me quedé embobado admirándola, maravillándome con sus piernas que lucían aun más elegantes con esas zapatillas a juego de un tacón tan alto que jamás pensé que ella pudiera usar.

**- ¿Edward?** – alcé la vista para encontrarme con que su rostro estaba enmarcado por suaves rizos y sus ojos estaban maquillados de tal forma que se veían aun más expresivos

**- Luces divina **– le dije sin poder contenerme

**- No creo verme más que como una simple mortal, pero gracias** – dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas

**- Él tiene razón Bella** – interrumpió Paul – **te ves muy bien **

**- Gracias, ustedes también lucen muy apuestos** – dijo y luego se giró nuevamente hacia mi – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Vine a hablar con tu padre** – mantuve la mentira al recordar que no estábamos solos

**- Oh, bien** – ¿acaso eso que note en su voz fue decepción? – **bueno en ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos Paul **

- **De acuerdo… pero antes **– se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano para colocarle el _corsage_ que le había traído –** ahora sí, perfecta **– comentó y le sonrió haciendo que mi amiga se sonrojara nuevamente, luego dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia nosotros – **hasta luego señores Swan**, **nos vemos en el baile Edward **– se despidió y le ofreció su brazo a Bella

Ella se despidió de sus padres y luego de mí antes de tomar el brazo de su acompañante y salir de la casa. Sin poderlo evitar mis pasos fueron hasta la puerta solo para ver como él la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a sentarse de lado en la moto para después abordar él y que ella se aferrara de su cintura antes de arrancar.

Comencé a temblar de rabia al ver la cercanía que estaban teniendo, ese abrazo me pareció demasiado intimo, y nuevamente tuve pensamientos homicidas para con el imbécil ese.

**- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí parado o vas a ir a buscar a mi hija?** – la voz del jefe Swan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

**- ¿Cómo dice?** – pregunté tratando de hacerme el desentendido

**- Sé que no viniste hasta acá a hablar conmigo** – dijo de manera casual

**- Pero… cómo…**

**- Edward** – dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro en un gesto de camaradería **– no soy tonto hijo, y así como se que por las noches te cuelas por la ventana de la habitación de Bella, también se que estas enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué si no crees que te confió tanto su cuidado? **– preguntó retóricamente – **Solo a hombre que la ame tanto como la amas tú, le daría mi entera confianza para cuidar a mi mayor tesoro. **

**- Gracias jefe Swan **

**- No gracias a ti por amarla de esa manera, se que Bella no podría encontrar, por mucho que buscara, a alguien que la ame más que tu. Ahora más te vale que subas a tu auto y que vayas a ese baile y le digas todo lo que sientes, y espero que ella no tenga que regresar montada en esa máquina infernal. **

**- Yo también lo espero** – dije sinceramente y corrí hacia mi volvo, estaba subiendo al auto cuando escuché la voz de Charlie llamarme

**- Edward…**

**- ¿Si, jefe Swan? **

**- La regla del no sexo hasta después de los 30 sigue en pie, así que no la olvides** – gritó en plan amenazador

**- No la olvidare jefe Swan** – le grité de vuelta y arranqué el volvo para recorrer las calles de Forks rumbo al instituto con ánimos renovados y la esperanza de que Bella me correspondiera.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

**- Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de pareja** – me dijo Paul cuando llegamos al lado de su motocicleta

**- No quiero cambiar de pareja, a menos que hayas decido que me veo tan mal que te avergüence llegar al baile de mi brazo** – bromeé

**- Tonta** – dijo riendo – **sabes que te ves lindísima **– y acto seguido me tomó de la cintura para ayudarme a sentarme de lado en la motocicleta.

Me sujeté fuertemente a su cintura y di un último vistazo a Edward que estaba observándome fijamente desde la puerta.

Para ser honesta, me hubiera encantado que mi acompañante fuera Edward, incluso cuando la semana pasada me pidió que fuera con él al baile estuve a punto de decirle que si y cancelar mis planes con Paul, pero no podía hacer eso, no cuando sabía que lo único que lo movía para haberme invitado, así como de las atenciones que había tenido para conmigo últimamente, no era otra cosa más que el hecho de que estaba empezando a sentirse desplazado, probablemente pensando en que ahora prefiriera la amistad de Paul a la suya.

¡Como si eso fuera posible!

Incluso la parte egocéntrica que habitaba en mi y que en muy pocas ocasiones dejaba salir, se emocionó al verlo en mi casa vestido de manera formal, conociéndolo como lo conozco, estaba segura de que iba a armar un lio para pedirme que reconsiderara a mi pareja para el baile. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, ya que me hubiera sentido muy mal al tener que elegir, pero no voy a negar que me desilusionara un poco el saber que solo iba para hablar con mi padre.

Paul era un gran amigo, de eso no había duda, pero el sabía mis sentimientos hacia cierto chico de cabello cobrizo. Aquella vez que lo conocí en la Push había llegado desecha, la sola idea de pensar que Edward había preferido a Tanya sobre mi me carcomía, eso sin contar que sabía que él se le declararía en esa cita y estaba más que segura que ella aceptaría.

Sin importarme que apenas lo estuviera conociendo, les conté lo que me tenia cabizbaja y entonces tanto Jacob como él se encargaron de animarme, a pesar de que a diferencia de su primo a él era la primera vez que lo veía. Ese día lo pasé genial y cuando me ofrecieron volver al día siguiente no lo dudé ni un segundo.

Inmediatamente se empezó a formar una especie de alianza entre nosotros, obviamente no se compararía nunca a lo que tenía con Edward, aun quitando el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, pero aun así Paul me hizo sentir en confianza y pasaba momentos agradables a su lado.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta del instituto, obviamente en cuanto llegamos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, probablemente porque, a pesar de que mi acompañante ya había venido algunas veces a buscarme al colegio, nunca imaginaron verme llegar al baile con alguien que no fuera Edward.

Ante la vista atónita de todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento, Paul bajó de la motocicleta para ayudarme a hacer lo propio y luego en un gesto exageradamente galante me ofreció su brazo para entrar juntos al gimnasio.

**- ¡Bella!** – me llamó Alice agitando su mano para saludarme – **te ves genial** – me dijo en cuanto estuve a su lado

**- No sé porque te sorprendes Alice, tú me acompañaste a comprar el vestido ¿lo olvidas?**

**- Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te ves muy linda esta noche** – me guiñó y luego se volteó hacia mi pareja – **eres un suertudo por tener el privilegio de venir con mi amiga **

**- ¡Alice! **– la reprendí por su comentario, mientras sentía que me sonrojaba

**- No te preocupes Bella, tu amiga tiene razón** – dijo Paul sonriéndonos sinceramente – **no puedo ser más afortunado **

**- ¿Dónde está Jasper?** – pregunté en un intento de cambiar de tema

**- Fue a buscar algo de tomar, no creo que tarde **

Tal como ella dijo al cabo de un momento llegó Jasper con dos vasos llenos de ponche, no pasé desapercibida la mirada acusatoria que me lanzó cuando vio a mi acompañante, pero al cabo de un rato de estar conversando se relajó e incluso comenzó una amena plática con Paul sobre motocicletas.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Rose y Emmett, quienes también se nos unieron. No podía evitar girar mi cabeza de vez en cuando hacia la entrada con la esperanza de ver llegar a Edward, lo más seguro es que finalmente se haya decidido a invitar a Tanya, ya que no la había visto tampoco por ningún lugar aun, por esa razón me sorprendí tanto al ver entrar a mi amiga completamente sola.

**- ¿Donde está Edward?** – le pregunté en cuanto estuvo junto a nosotros

**- Sí, estoy muy bien Bella, muchas gracias** – me respondió de manera sarcástica haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse

**- Lo siento** – me sonroje furiosamente – **es solo que pensé que él vendría al baile contigo **

**- Pues no, como puedes ver, vine sola **

**- ¿Por qué? **– fue el turno de Alice de preguntar, como si eso fuera un sacrilegio

**- Porque no me interesaba venir con nadie, y además no necesito de ningún hombre para venir al baile **

**- Wow esta chica me gusta** – soltó Paul de pronto

**- Lo siento chico guapo, no acostumbro robarle las citas a mis amigas. Pero si quieres puedo darte mi teléfono y luego hablamos** – le respondió ella de manera coqueta guiñándole un ojo

**- Hecho** – dijo él y le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato

Por extraño que parezca no me incomodó en absoluto el coqueteo de mis amigos, sino todo lo contrario, aunque me preocupaba el hecho de que si de por si Edward no podía ver a Paul ni en pintura por el solo hecho de salir conmigo, ahora cuando se diera cuenta de sus coqueteos con Tanya si iba a querer arrancarle la cabeza.

La música fondo paró, al tiempo que la luz del gimnasio se apagaba para dar paso a los reflectores y el juego de luces, clara señal de que la banda que amenizaría el baile estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar

En cuanto los músicos hicieron su entrada y el saludo inicial, todos los presentes gritaron emocionados y se aglomeraron en el centro del gimnasio que ahora fungía como una improvisada pista de baile.

La primera canción comenzó a sonar y Alice se emocionó ya que era una de sus favoritas y literalmente arrastro a su novio hasta la pista para bailar, seguidos por Rose y Emmett.

**- ¿Quieres bailar?** – me preguntó Paul por encima de la música

**- Me encantaría, pero me siento mal por dejar sola a Tanya** – le dije al darme cuenta de que aun nadie se acercaba a invitar a mi amiga

**- No te preocupes Bella** – me dijo ella – **yo estaré bien **

**- Nada de eso señorita **– interrumpió Paul, tomándola con su mano libre, ya que una la mantenía sobre mi hombro – **usted se viene con nosotros, total que con las dos puedo** – y sin darnos oportunidad para repelar, nos jaló a ambas hasta donde estaban los demás.

Amaba bailar, de hecho podría considerarse como una de mis actividades favoritas, después de leer claro, de pequeña había tomado algunas clases de baile junto con Edward, e incluso hasta la fecha, algunas de nuestras tardes consistían en poner música y tener nuestra propia fiesta privada ya fuera en su habitación o en la mía.

Hablando de Edward… _¿Dónde estaría ahora?_

Ya había pasado una buena parte de la noche y el simplemente no llegaba, por un momento me sentí culpable al pensar en que tal vez se había abstenido de venir debido a mi rechazo.

Cuando terminó la tercera canción, el vocalista del grupo tomó la palabra.

**- Buenas noches Forks High School **– dijo haciendo que todos gritáramos a coro – **es para nosotros un verdadero placer que nos hayan invitado a tocar en su baile anual de otoño **– continuó ganándose los aplausos de todos los demás – **y ahora si nos permiten ha llegado un momento muy especial… ¿se encontrará Bella Swan por aquí?** – preguntó y todas las miradas de los que estaban a mi alrededor se enfocaron en mi, mientras los que estaban más lejos giraban sus cabezas buscándome. Sentí mis mejillas arder en ese momento

**- Acá esta** – gritó Emmett señalándome, ganándose que lo fulminara con la mirada. Inmediatamente un reflector se posiciono sobre mi

**- Bella **– continuo el vocalista – **¿podrías acercarte por favor?** – me quede paralizada completamente intrigada hasta que Alice y Tanya me dieron un pequeño empujón para avanzar hacia el escenario.

Inmediatamente una pequeña vaya comenzó a formarse a mi paso haciéndome más fácil el acceso. Cuando estuve justo frente al escenario el chico continúo…

**- ¿Bella?** – preguntó supongo que para confirmar que era yo. Asentí – **hay alguien que se acerco a nosotros para pedirnos el micrófono, ya que tiene algo muy importante que decirte. **

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse expectante ante lo que se veía, de repente, se escuchó un grito general al tiempo que un nuevo reflector apuntaba al fondo del escenario, dejándome ver a Edward.

Mi amigo caminó hasta el centro del escenario sin despegar su mirada de la mía y cuando estuvo justo frente a mí el chico de la banda le entregó el micrófono.

El silencio en el lugar era tal que estaba segura que cualquiera podría escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

**- Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos, por interrumpir su baile, pero esto que tengo que decir no podía esperar ni un segundo mas** – comenzó el dirigiéndose a todos y luego centro su atención a mí – **hace 12 años, mi padre fue transferido al hospital de Forks, obligándonos a mudarme de mi natal Chicago, yo estaba muy emocionado porque tendría una casa nueva, además de que mi madre me había prometido que tendría nuevos amiguitos, y no me mintió. A la semana de haber llegado aquí, fuimos a visitar a mi padre y ahí, esperando a que la atendieran estaba una linda niña de cabello castaño. Ese fue el día que conocí a mi mejor amiga. **

Sonreí ante el recuerdo del día en que Edward y yo nos conocimos

**- Los años pasaron y nuestra amistad fue creciendo junto con nosotros, y aquella niña a la que consideraba mi compañera de juegos, se fue convirtiendo en una linda señorita, o mejor dicho, en una encantadora brujita capaz de hechizar a cualquiera con una sola sonrisa suya...** – mientras hablaba, se fue encaminando hasta el piano que se encontraba en una esquina del escenario y que no había notado hasta este momento – **y yo no fui la excepción** – agregó mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y uno de los integrantes de la banda le ayudaba a ajustar el micrófono en un pedestal – **esto es para ti Bella** – concluyó antes de comenzar a tocar y lograr que una dulce melodía flotara por el aire

_**You're my everything  
the sun that shines above you makes the blue bird sing  
the stars that twinkle way up in the sky tell me I'm in love.**_

_**When I kiss your lips  
I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips  
and all the while my head is in despair deep within I'm in love.**_

Su voz, suave como el terciopelo, comenzó a llenar el ambiente y sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir cuando dijo las últimas palabras. ¿Acaso podía ser que él sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por él?

_**You're my everything and nothing really matters but the love you bring  
you're my everything to see you in the morning  
with those deep brown eyes.**_

_**You're my everything forever, any day I need you close to me  
you're my everything you'll never have to worry  
never fear for I am near.**_

Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro ante lo que Edward me decía a través de su canción. Debía ser un sueño, no podía ser posible que yo despertara todas esas emociones en él. Pero su mirada fija en mí mientras cantaba me hizo darme cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño

_**For, my everything  
I live upon the land that see the sky above  
I swing within her oceans sweet and warm, there's no storm my love.**_

La banda se unió a la canción antes de iniciar la siguiente estrofa, lo que le permitió a Edward levantarse del banquillo para bajar del escenario y, sin dejar de cantar, empezar a caminar hacia mí.

_**You're my everything, no, nothing really matters but the love you bring  
you're my everything to see you in the morning  
with those deep brown eyes.**_

_**You're my everything forever any day I need you close to me  
you're my everything you'll never have to worry  
never fear for I am near.**_

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, limpió mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos y tomó una de mis manos en su mano libre, ya que la otra aun era ocupada por el micrófono. Sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en mis llorosos ojos y él me dio una sonrisa llena de amor antes de continuar.

_**When I hold you tight there's nothing  
that can harm you in the lonely night  
I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm it's so strong my love.**_

_**When I kiss your lips I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips  
and all the while my head is in despair deep within I'm in love.**_

Terminó de cantar y los músicos siguieron tocando la melodía por un momento más, mismo que aprovechó Edward para rodearme entre sus brazos, mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nos mecimos al ritmo de la música hasta que la última nota murió y entonces todo el gimnasio estalló en aplausos, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja personal

**- Vamos, salgamos de aquí** – me dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente, antes de dirigirme hacia la salida.

Caminé a su lado y antes de llegar a la puerta vi a nuestros amigos que nos miraban felices. Incluso Tanya y Paul nos sonrieron y levantaron sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Unos segundos después estábamos en el jardín, donde Edward me guio hasta una banca.

**- Gracias por la canción** – le dije rompiendo el silencio – **fue hermosa **

**- No es nada en comparación con lo que tú te mereces Bell, y quiero que sepas que cada palabra que dice es cierta. Sé que he sido un ciego que no veía más allá de su propia nariz a pesar de que todas las señales estaban ahí, y que no fue sino hasta que vi que te estaba perdiendo, que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá de la amistad. Porque te amo, te he amado desde siempre; cuando que éramos niños te amé como mi amiga, pero con el paso del tiempo, aprendí a amarte como mujer. Y estoy consciente de que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón y lograr que me ames tú también.**

**- No puedes hacer eso Edward** – dije seriamente

**- Entiendo** – musitó con una clara nota de desilusión en su voz

**- No, no entiendes** – me apresure a responder – **no puedes lograr que te ame, porque ya te amo desde hace mucho tiempo**

**- ¿Lo dices enserio?** – preguntó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

**- Jamás bromearía con algo como eso **

**- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber **– dijo antes acercar su rostro y dejar sus labios a centímetros de los míos – **no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado volver a repetir esto** – agregó antes de cortar por completo la distancia.

Los labios de Edward moviéndose contra los míos se sentían como estar en el paraíso y mi débil memoria no le hacía justicia a su exquisito sabor.

Edward colocó una mano en mi nuca, mientras la otra se dirigía a mi cintura, me apretó un poco más hacia él mientras que yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y le permitía a una de mis manos dirigirse hasta su rebelde cabello para enredar mis dedos en él y deleitarme con su textura.

Era un beso dulce, suave, sin prisas, muy parecido al primero y único, que nos habíamos dado y que yo siempre había anhelado repetir.

Me entregué sin reservas a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al sentir los labios de Edward acariciar los míos, cuando el aire comenzó a sernos necesario tuvimos que separarnos, sin embargo mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas.

**- No cabe duda que eres una bruja, me embrujaste cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso hace cuatro años, y desde entonces, aunque no era consciente de ello, no he podido mirar a otra mujer. Por más que tratara de engañarme al creer estar interesado en otras, nunca funcionada porque no podía dejar de compararlas contigo. Con la hermosa y perfecta brujita que me esperaba pacientemente bajo la apariencia de mi mejor amiga. **

**- ¿Quieres que te quite el hechizo?** – le ofrecí en un susurro acercando mas mis labios a los suyos

**- Nunca, no podría pasarme nada mejor en esta vida que vivir eternamente preso de tu encanto** – dijo y se apoderó nuevamente de mis labios

Esta vez el beso tomó un matiz más intenso, probablemente la certeza de que ambos sabíamos que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos fue lo que nos llevó a intentar profundizarlo. Sin dejar de lado la ternura, Edward mordisqueó un poco mis labios para luego comenzar a humedecerlos, primero rodeándolos, para luego pasar su lengua justo en mis comisuras logrando arrancarme un pequeño suspiro que me hizo entreabrir los labios en una clara invitación a adentrarse en mi boca, invitación que el gustoso aceptó haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en un baile romántico y sensual.

Cuando nos separamos Edward me atrajo a su pecho y yo gustosamente me quedé ahí escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio simplemente observando las estrellas, que casualmente esta noche habían decidido salir para ser testigos de nuestra declaración.

**- Así que… ¿ahora soy tu novia?** – pregunté alzando mi rostro para verlo a los ojos

**- Eres más que eso Bella** – respondió regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído – **eres mi todo**

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

Hola Vampiresas:

_Bueno pues aquí me tienen con este OS para el__** Mi Amado BFF! - Fanfics contest!**_

_Estoy muy emocionada ya que es el primer "all human" que escribo y también la primera vez que me animo a participar en un concurso _

_Sé que la historia fue algo extensa, pero (para no variar) se me alargó un poco la idea inicial (a las que leen mis otros fics saben perfectamente de los que les hablo). Aun así, espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, espero me honren con su voto para el concurso y/o con un rewiew. _

_Los links del auto de Bella, la moto de Paul y el vestido y zapatos que usa Bella en el baile, así como de la canción que Edward le canta, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil _

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga __por animarme a entrar al concurso… nena acá ando ya… por el amor al muso; y también a mi socia __**FATY**__ por tener el látigo listo cada noche y ayudarme con algunas ideas. _

_Bueno me despido de todas ustedes y de antemano muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


End file.
